Dark Paradise
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Edward, o perfeito cara errado. Um James Dean. Isabella, exatamente a garota certa. Uma Marilyn com perfume de frésias e cocaína. A menina de olhos verdes que encontra a perfeição no submundo do britânico que ela nunca imaginaria amar. O que é bem, mal, certo, errado? O que é paraíso, afinal? Eles vão viver em um universo paralelo entre que você chamaria de paraíso e escuridão.
1. Prólogo

_**Dark Paradise**_

**Sinopse:** Edward, o perfeito tipo de cara errado. A reencarnação de James Dean.

Isabella, exatamente a garota certa. Uma Marilyn Monroe com perfume de frésias e cocaína. A menina de grandes olhos verdes que apenas encontra a perfeição no submundo do britânico que ela jamais imaginaria amar.

O que é bem, mal, certo, errado? O que é o paraíso, afinal? Qual a sua verdadeira definição?

Eles vão viver em um universo paralelo entre que você chamaria de paraíso e escuridão.

* * *

– **Da** mesma autora de _"Burning Red"_, _"Betrayer"_ e _"Respiro Me"_.

– **Extensão** da minha one-shot _"Born to Die"._ Não é preciso ler a one para acompanhar esta história, o que tiver lá também será repetido aqui (embora sujeito a alterações).

– **Inspirada** no álbum _"Born to Die: Paradise Edition"_ da Lana Del Rey.

– **Esta** história NÃO faz apologia a drogas ou qualquer situação ilegal aqui citada.

– **Se** você não tem maturidade para ler isso, nem perca seu tempo. Se tem, seja muito bem vindo e desfrute cada parágrafo.

– **E** por último, não escrevo para o vento. Se quiser mais capítulos, comente.

* * *

_N/A: Hey, gostosas! Depois de toda a prévia para Dark Paradise lá no grupo, decidi postá-la mais cedo que o previsto! ;)_

_Essa é uma fanfic séria. Vai mexer com o psicológico de muitos leitores e fará todos questionarem seus próprios valores e estilos de vida._

_Inspiradíssima no álbum da Lana Del Rey, espero que gostem e comentem muito para me deixarem saber o que estão achando!_

_Sem mais blábláblá, aproveitem o prólogo._

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

.

_**Paraíso:**__ 1. Lugar de delícias, onde, ao que reza a Bíblia, Deus colocou Adão e Eva; Éden. 2. O Céu. 3. Lugar aprazível, em paz e sossego._

_**Escuridão:**__ 1. Qualidade de ser escuro; falta de luz. 2. Negrume, treva. 3. Fig. Cegueira completa; ignorância._

O que você definiria como paraíso? O que você definiria como escuridão? De fato, existem definições exatas sobre essas palavras? Para os protagonistas desta história, paraíso e escuridão são dois limiares que caminham juntos, que nasceram juntos, que cresceram juntos, que morrerão juntos.

O consciente das pessoas tende a fazê-las imaginarem coisas impossíveis e relativamente inalcançáveis, criando sonhos e expectativas acima da média que nunca se realizarão. Mas e quando o próprio subconsciente cria isso? E quando o subconsciente o faz ter pensamentos loucos e insanos sobre desejos obscuros que, à primeira vista, parecem tão distantes, do outro lado do oceano? E o pior: e quando você _decide_ ouvir esse seu subconsciente? O que aconteceria?

Você encontraria a liberdade. Você encontraria o paraíso. Você encontraria a escuridão.

E foi isso o que levou Isabella ao mais extremo e incessante fogo dos seus desejos. Foi essa vontade e essa insanidade em busca da liberdade que a levou até ali e a fez experimentar o melhor do céu e o melhor do inferno – ao mesmo tempo, consequentemente, sucessivamente de novo, de novo e de novo. Foi o que a fez se sentir livre – livre para experimentar a si mesma, ao mundo, às loucuras e à verdadeira e grande e infinitamente maravilhada paixão.

E foi o que a levou a Edward Masen – o homem que não tinha nada, mas que a fazia sentir, viver e experimentar tudo. O homem que a presenteou com a liberdade, o homem que a presenteou com a vida. O homem que a amava com cada batida do seu coração de cocaína.

Ele, cheio de segredos e de mistérios, atormentado por seus demônios e que conheceu um anjo que fez sua existência se transformar em vida. O anjo que o mostrou que o certo nem sempre é o melhor, o anjo que o mostrou que o errado pode ser hipnotizante para qualquer um. O anjo que passou a viver no paraíso obscuro.

Um anjo da guarda que se apaixonou por um anjo caído.

Isabella, o anjo. Edward, o demônio. Ou vice-versa. Ou 50/50. Até porque todos os seres humanos possuem desejos puros e desejos obscuros dentro de si. Basta escolher qual lado seguir.

Eles escolheram. E eles sofreram a consequência.

* * *

_N/A: E aí, ansiosas? Prometo muitas coisas!_

_Me digam o que acharam e logo trago mais ;)_

_**Toodles honey**_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Bel Air

_**N/A:**__ Hey, babies! Eu queria agradecer o carinho de todas vocês que comentaram e já apoiaram essa minha nova loucura logo no prólogo! Muito obrigada._

_E aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gostem._

_**Grupo**__ (spoilers, prévias, detalhes da fanfic): _

facebook(PONTO)com/groups/501155363274932/

* * *

_**Bel Air**_

__.

"_Gárgulas paradas em frente ao seu portão_

_Tentando me dizer para esperar_

_Mas eu não posso esperar para ver você_

_Então eu corro como se estivesse louca _

_Até a porta do paraíso"_

.

_Socorro, socorro, socorro, socorro. _Era apenas o que Isabella conseguia pensar. Ela estava tão cansada, tão frustrada – tão calma e bela externamente, mas terrivelmente agitada e gritando por ajuda internamente.

A brisa suave movimentava as palmeiras do imenso jardim da mansão Swan, coberto pela mais fina e aparada grama ao longo de toda a planície rodeada de rosas e uma grande piscina. Era lindo, era tranquilo, era perfeito quando visto por alguém de fora.

Sabe aqueles quadros de Monet? Aquelas belíssimas pinturas impressionistas que retratam paisagens delicadas e suaves, jardins e as mais encantadoras flores? Obras tão gentilmente esculpidas por um dos mais talentosos pintores da história, obras que eram extremamente belas, embora suavemente melancólicas quando apreciadas de perto. Obras feitas por um pintor nos piores dias de sua vida, que havia perdido a visão e descarregava todos os seus sentimentos sufocantemente angustiantes em belas telas. Obras que escondiam toda a tristeza e angústia por trás dos mais lindos traços de pincéis.

Os quadros de Monet eram como a vida de Isabella Swan. Sempre bela, sempre com um sorriso de deusa em sua mente de diamante, mas simplesmente uma bagunça por dentro e uma ânsia por liberdade tão grande quanto os céus e tão oscilante quanto o mais perigoso ponto do oceano Índico. Ela queria tudo. Ela queria o mundo. Ela queria o paraíso.

– Filha, vai sair com seu namorado esta noite? – A voz suave de sua mãe soou do outro lado da pequena mesa posta para o _brunch_ no jardim.

– Não sei, ele ainda não voltou de Hong Kong – Isabella respondeu ao olhar em seus grandes olhos azuis e delicados, sorvendo um gole do suco de laranja.

– Se ele não voltar hoje, poderíamos fazer compras, o que acha? – Sorriu de canto. – Ou então visitar os Denali, faz tempo que não vemos Carmen e Kate.

Ela apenas deu de ombros ao esconder um baixo suspiro, vendo seu pai se aproximar da mesa de madeira branca e sentar ao lado de Renée.

– Bom dia, queridas – Ele as cumprimentou com um sorriso em seu rosto galante e jovial, beijando a testa da filha antes de selar rapidamente os lábios contra os da esposa de cabelos ruivos e lisos.

– Bom dia, pai – Isabella respondeu mecanicamente, muito mais atenta ao _croissant_ em seu prato.

– Eu estava conversando com alguns acionistas esta manhã e vamos ganhar muito com o yuan nos próximos dias; estamos prevendo uma ótima cotação – Charlie comentou ao tomar um gole de seu café, voltando-se para sua menina. – Você deveria ter entrado no curso de Economia ou Relações Internacionais, meu bem, a empresa estaria aos seus pés.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto de nada disso, pai – Ela revirou os olhos, tentando não soar ácida.

– E vai continuar mesmo fazendo Psicologia? – Sua mãe questionou com um leve traço superior. – Pelo menos conseguimos tirar Metafísica e Antropologia da sua cabeça!

– Vocês não tiraram nada da minha cabeça! – ela falou alguns oitavos mais alto, tentando controlar sua expressão irritada e cada vez mais magoada. – Desculpe se eu não sou a filhinha perfeita que faz exatamente o que vocês querem. Eu só estou me encontrando.

– E vai se encontrar até quantos anos? Quando completar 40 e ainda ser uma mulher solteira que nem quis herdar a empresa do pai?

– Argh, vocês são patéticos! – A morena saltou de sua cadeira ao empurrar seus talheres. – O mundo é muito mais do que essa vidinha fútil que vocês levam!

– Isabella! – Renée a repreendeu, perdendo sua pose prima-dona por dois segundos. – Aonde você vai?

– Pra qualquer lugar! – ela respondeu num átimo, tirando a chave do bolso traseiro do seu _short jeans _surrado enquanto se afastava dos pais.

E ainda ouvindo algum burburinho sobre ela continuar dirigindo aquela máquina de acidentes que chamava de carro e ignorar o motorista da família, Isabella adentrou seu Jaguar vermelho parado na entrada principal da mansão e pisou no acelerador para fugir o mais rápido possível de Bel Air.

O vento cortou rápido seu rosto ao atravessar os vidros abertos do carro enquanto alguma música do Elvis Presley adentrava seus ouvidos e se afundava em cada um dos poros entreabertos de seu corpo. A única coisa que ela conseguia enxergar eram as palmeiras, as serras ao longe e a estrada de Los Angeles que ela amava tanto quanto se sentir livre.

A jovem Swan sentia-se sufocada, presa em uma gaiola dourada mantida por seus pais, apenas à espera do próximo comprador que a apresentaria uma falsa ideia de liberdade. Mas ela não queria um dono, ela não pertencia a ninguém. Ela queria se sentir em paz consigo mesma, em paz com o mundo ao seu redor.

Isabella tinha desejos intensos e obscuros dentro de si. E ela queria a possibilidade de ser livre para experimentá-los quantas vezes pudesse e quisesse. Ela queria ser verdadeira consigo mesma e com as pessoas ao seu redor, sem precisar fingir interesse em assuntos que não lhe importavam nem um centésimo ou esboçar sorrisos falsos e ser questionada cinquenta vezes se ela estava bem e, em todas essas cinquenta perguntas, responder mentiras ao dizer que nunca esteve melhor.

Porque ela não estava melhor – aliás, ela não estava bem. Ela não passava de uma menina partida ao meio desde o dia em que nasceu. Talvez fosse um traço da sua personalidade, mas talvez fosse um pedaço quebrado de sua alma que apenas precisava ser remendado.

Ela riu irônica ao limpar uma lágrima quente que escorregou do canto se seu olho, deixando sua outra mão firmando contra o volante insurgente e desenfreado do carro. Ela era fodidamente como um quadro de Monet – um significado triste enterrado sob uma linda imagem.

O dia já se escondia aos poucos quando ela estacionou seu Jaguar em algum _pub_ da _Fairfax Avenue_, os longos cabelos castanhos movimentando-se contra a brisa suave que cortava o pôr do sol. A jovem passara o final da manhã e a tarde presa em alguma biblioteca de Santa Monica depois de horas sentada na areia da praia, fazendo perguntas jamais respondidas ao Pacífico e desejando ali deitar e ser levada um dia, sem qualquer remorso ou medo de se quebrar ainda mais.

E caminhando sobre os velhos _All Stars_ que davam pavor a sua mãe, Isabella adentrou o ambiente e deixou-se embriagar daquele aroma de tabaco e cevada que lembrava algum beco de Londres, sem qualquer objetivo, apenas querendo adiar o inadiável talvez.

Andando nas ruas e escondendo as mãos no bolso para se proteger do friozinho noturno que invadia o inverno californiano, um homem encontrava-se perdido em sua própria mente insana e cheia de demônios que nunca o deixaram em paz.

Ele não era um homem que esperava demais do mundo, das pessoas ou de si mesmo. Ele não era um homem que tinha medo de ser apenas parte de um sistema sem saída e que o envolvia e o sufocava como uma cobra píton. Aquele era apenas um homem errado e quebrado que sofrera todas as decepções e naufragou tantas vezes naquela vida que ele nem ao menos se sentia merecedor de uma outra vida perdida em uma próxima reencarnação.

Mas ele não era um homem bom também. Ou honesto. _Ah, não..._ Aquele era o tipo dos mais espertos homens que abrigavam a Terra – ele era quase um protótipo do cara que fazia as mulheres suspirarem e caírem aos gracejos, que tinha o destino em suas próprias mãos e licor de malte enterrado nas fibras de sua língua, dando-lhe o sabor mais perigoso e delicioso para qualquer pessoa provar.

Digamos que se James Dean tivesse uma outra vida após sua morte no trágico acidente de 1955, essa outra vida seria na pele deste homem perdido – ou não tão perdido assim – que caminhava pelas calçadas da _Fairfax Avenue_, em seu olhar claro semicerrado e as mãos displicentemente nos bolsos da calça _jeans_. E foi esse mesmo olhar claro que, ao passar pela fachada de um de seus _pubs_ preferidos em LA, avistou algo que simplesmente o capturou.

Sentada próxima ao balcão amadeirado estava a garota num _short jeans_ surrado, uma camisa branca de botões, e um cardigã lilás florido e alegre demais para um lugar onde as pessoas costumavam encher a cara para esquecer suas vidas miseráveis. Mas algo no rosto entristecido da jovem o fez entender que sua roupa não condizia com suas feições cabisbaixas e ingênuas que lembravam a doce Marilyn Monroe. As unhas longas e vermelhas e o cabelo escuro, repleto de pequenas ondas, cobriam-lhe a face, permitindo-o ter o vislumbre apenas dos lábios avermelhados em um beicinho. E aquele rosto escondido por entre as mãos da jovem, fez o homem aproximar-se perigosamente.

Passando pela enorme porta de madeira da entrada, ele logo foi invadido pelo aroma de suor e tabaco do lugar, quente até demais se comparando ao frio e a pequena garoa que começava a dominar as ruas de Los Angeles. E, ao som de alguma música antiga de Van Morrison, o britânico de descontrolados cabelos acobreados aproximou-se, sentindo pequenas ondas de calor conforme seus passos seguiam rumo à morena.

– Com licença? – Sua voz pronunciou em um tom baixo enquanto sua mão direita tocava com cuidado a pele do ombro da garota coberto pelo delicado casaco. E foi um trabalho árduo controlar a vontade de deslizar os dedos ao longo do pescoço tão alvo e tão macio. _Seria como seda..._

A resposta não veio. Ao invés de um convencional "sim?" ou então "pois não?", o homem foi completamente dominado e sugado por orbes tão esverdeadas que o fizeram prender a respiração. Isabella, no entanto, tentava memorizar cada traço daquele homem tão lindo e de ar tão perigoso a sua frente. Ele soava tão misterioso por trás daquela jaqueta de couro e calças _jeans_, o cabelo bagunçado e aquele olhar sedutor com um sorriso de lado. Faltava apenas um cigarro no canto dos lábios finos e rosados para parecer uma cópia perfeita de James Dean.

E foi como se seus problemas não estivessem mais ali. Na verdade, foi como se Isabella não se importasse mais com eles, que esquecesse a recente briga que tivera com seus pais. Eles tentavam controlar cada pedaço de sua vida repleta de diamantes e vestidos caros, carros importados e inúmeros _Louboutins_ – eles eram a reencarnação de uma família rica e perfeita dos anos 50, que não saíam de suas mansões se não fosse para ir a jantares com sócios e empresários bem sucedidos, salões de beleza, _shoppings_ ou campos de golfe, que tinham pavor de dirigir à noite pela _Sunset Boulevard_ e de conversar com pessoas que não possuíssem uma renda mensal menor que punhados de milhares de dólares.

– Importaria se eu me sentasse ao seu lado? – ele murmurou novamente; a voz embebida de simpatia e curiosidade, os olhos azuis ainda perdidos nos olhos verdes.

– Tudo bem – Isabella respondeu delicadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto assistia o belo jovem se acomodar no banco de madeira a sua esquerda.

– Um _Bourbon_, por favor, Bill! – Ele gesticulou para o garçom do outro lado do longo balcão, olhando rapidamente para a mulher ao seu lado antes de prosseguir com um sorriso. – E uma dose de _Bacardi Breezer_ pra senhorita aqui.

Isabella olhou-o com surpresa, as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu não bebo – murmurou apressadamente, mordendo o lábio inferior outra vez, que ganhou certa atenção em demasia do jovem.

– Se você vai me contar o que tanto lhe aflige, acredite, é preciso pelo menos uma dose de rum pra contar com sinceridade! – Exibiu um sorriso cafajeste, recebendo as bebidas do garçom e entregando o pequeno copo à garota.

– E quem disse que eu tenho algum problema? – questionou com ar de petulância, jogando o cabelo por trás dos ombros antes de afastar a dose de _Bacardi_. – E se eu, por acaso, tivesse algum problema, você seria a última pessoa no mundo a quem eu contaria.

A resposta ácida e afiada fez o sorriso do britânico se alargar, constatando que a garota tinha uma personalidade e tanto. _Definitivamente uma Marilyn Monroe_.

– Uma moça como você num lugar como esse, sozinha e com essa cara de poucos amigos... – Bebericou seu uísque, sentindo o líquido aquecer sua garganta ao procurar pelas palavras certas. – Não me leve a mal, mas você exala infelicidade. E algo me diz que isso tem nome e sobrenome. Quem é ele?

– Antes meu problema fosse um homem. – ela resmungou com ironia, roubando a dose de _Bourbon_ do jovem e fazendo uma careta com o sabor terrível do álcool, deixando-o surpreso.

– E o que seria então? – ele perguntou; a curiosidade flamejando em seus olhos.

– Família, sonhos, frustrações... O de sempre. – desdenhou, fitando o oceano azul que banhava as íris do homem. – Qual o seu nome e seu maior problema, senhor do sotaque britânico?

– Nome: Edward Masen, problema: minha vida fodida. – respondeu perto demais, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da morena. – E os seus, _madame_?

– Isabella Swan, e minha habilidade de sonhar demais.

– Uma vida não é vida se não tiver sonhos, _Bella_. – ele murmurou delicadamente, mal percebendo o apelido que fez o estômago da garota se revirar de ansiedade. _Ele a intoxicava._

– Então quais são seus sonhos, Edward?

– Me livrar dos demônios dentro de mim.

A honestidade pegou ambos desprevenidos. Bella não esperava uma resposta tão sombria, e Edward não esperava responder com tamanha sinceridade. Era como se o abismo que existisse entre suas realidades criasse uma ponte que interligava seus mundos – era algo puramente natural e vibrava por dentro.

– E esses demônios já deixaram sua alma alguma vez? – ela inquiriu suavemente, incapaz de quebrar o olhar que os sustentava com tamanha precisão.

– Eu sinto como se eles estivessem me deixando pela primeira vez.

Isabella se arrepiou ao ouvir as palavras do inglês. Ele demonstrava ser tão leve, desligado, quase feliz, exalando uma espécie de calma quase letárgica que funcionou como uma tragada de _cannabis_ direto no pulmão. A garota tentou ler aqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam tão profundamente e, embora a expressão no rosto de traços fortes fosse quase narcótica, os olhos azuis transmitiam um pequeno rastro de medo, ira, cansaço...

Ela ficou absolutamente encantada e mortalmente curiosa, sentindo cada fibra energética do corpo tão elétrico daquele homem servindo como um feromônio e a atraindo como uma abelha enlouquecida atrás do grão de pólen. Ela quase podia sentir o gosto de perigo e liberdade que ele alastrava.

– E o que você faz pra viver, Edward? – perguntou suavemente, afastando-se ligeiramente enquanto tentava se recompor.

– Você não vai querer saber... – Ele sorriu de lado, olhando-a vagamente divertido antes de entornar outra dose de uísque.

A morena salivou ao morder o lábio inferior e tentar decifrar aquele homem – seria um trabalho para no mínimo mil soldados.

– Conte-me sobre você, Bella – murmurou calmamente e encaixando seus olhos azuis em cada centímetro da linda dama. – Quantos anos você tem? Dezessete dezoito...?

– Vinte – respondeu seca ao revirar os olhos com breves memórias. – Uma bela festa na _Soho House_, devo ressaltar! – Ela soltou um risinho irônico, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Você não gosta mesmo da vida que leva, não é? – perguntou exalando curiosidade, tentando entender o que tanto a prendia e a fazia odiar aquilo.

– O que tem pra gostar? – Deu de ombros, olhando-o sincera. – Dinheiro não é tudo, Edward.

– Isso me soa um típico discurso de quem sempre teve o dinheiro aos seus pés.

– Exatamente – Isabella apontou para ele, sorrindo ao ter seu ponto. – O dinheiro é bom, mas não é o fim dos problemas de ninguém. Pra mim, ele é apenas o começo de todos eles.

– O dinheiro ou a consequência do dinheiro? – Questionou intrigado, sorrindo novamente.

– Os dois. Quem tem dinheiro uma vez, sempre vai querer continuar fazendo dinheiro. – falou com suavidade, bebericando o _Bourbon_ do homem. – É um mundo sem escapatória onde, se você for o vencedor, vai desperdiçar sua vida pra nunca perder seu posto; e se for perdedor, vai desperdiçar sua vida tentando provar o contrário.

– Um argumento muito bem elaborado pra uma garota que só tem vinte anos – Ele franziu o cenho intrigado, absorto e enrolado com aquelas palavras.

– Eu nunca me medi através da idade... – ela sussurrou, deixando seus olhos varrerem o local de tons marrons e dourados, com pessoas conversando alto e bebendo cervejas. – Eu acho que sou daquelas pessoas que pensam demais sobre tudo, que querem demais e acabam morrendo frustradas.

– E o que você tanto procura, Bella? – O britânico se aproximou perigosamente, lendo os olhos profundos e claros em íris tão misteriosas. _Ela o fascinava_.

– Liberdade – falou em um murmúrio que fez os pelos do homem se eriçarem. – Paixão, desejo, vida. Paraíso.

– E escuridão? – Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas ao questionar, observando um pequeno sorriso brincar nos lábios da morena.

– Escuridão e paraíso sempre estiveram ligados pra mim, Edward – sussurrou com o nariz a centímetros do seu.

– Como amantes? – perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto e os olhos azuis ardendo ao se aproximar ainda mais da jovem.

– Como Catherine e Heathcliff, ou Romeu e Julieta. – ela respondeu satisfeita, aproximando-se lentamente a ponto de sentir a respiração baixa de Edward contra o seu rosto – o aroma suave de hortelã e algo que ela sabia muito bem se tratar de _marijuana_ fez sua mente se anuviar.

E sem pensar em mais ou menos, ele simplesmente desfez o pequeno espaço que os separava, colando seus lábios finos e macios aos da morena que tanto o embriagou desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nos seus. E ela experimentou cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiando ao sentir sua boca sendo pressionada tão perfeita e deliciosamente contra a dele.

Cedo demais, no entanto, os lábios descolaram dos seus.

Isabella piscou repetidas vezes, confusa e totalmente perdida na intensidade tão rápida e fugaz; os olhos azuis do britânico queimando em chamas e um brilho que a intoxicou ao mesmo tempo em que a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. _Ele era quente. E a intrigava a ponto de colocar todos os seus pensamentos em um balão de ar._

– Então, Bella... – Ele moveu o rosto no sorriso cafajeste e esperto tipicamente James Dean. – Se você odeia tanto a sua vida, venha e conheça a minha por uma noite.

E ela mordeu os lábios com aquela pequena e atrevida tentação. Ela queria experimentar algo novo, ela _precisava_ experimentar algo novo ou correria o risco de ficar louca. E aquele estranho que exalava sexo e perigo até poderia ser a letra escarlate que a levaria a um caminho sem volta – mas, com certeza, também seria sua tábua de salvação.

.

"_Você tem o dom para o mais violento tipo de amor lá fora_

_Meu amor, minha doce criança, você é divino_

_Ninguém nunca lhe disse que está tudo bem em brilhar?"_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E aí? Ruim? Bom? Ótimo? Péssimo? Hahahahaha'_

_Agora sim a fanfic vai começar de verdade! o/_

_Não deixem de comentar, dizendo o que acharam ou o que esperam. _

_Além do mais, a partir de agora teremos o REVIEW = PREVIEW!_

_Quem comentar, recebe um MP com spoiler fodex do próximo capítulo._

_Até mais, babies._

_**Toodles honey**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Gods & Monsters

_**N/A:**__ Hey, babies! Eu nem sei como agradecer ao carinho imenso de todas vocês e a tantos comentários. Fico muito feliz por estarem curtindo DP e espero que continuem amando! Hahahaha'_

_E acima de tudo, um super obrigada a minha baby Aline Bomfim, a beta de "Dark Paradise" e "Burning Red" que me ajuda tanto com as ideias e a colocar as histórias em ordem! Eu te amo, vadia._

_Agora aproveitem o capítulo! Boa leitura o/_

* * *

_**Gods & Monsters**_

.

"_Numa terra de deuses e monstros_

_Eu era um anjo vivendo no jardim do mal_

_Fodida, assustada, fazendo qualquer coisa que eu precisava_

_Brilhando como um farol em chamas"_

_._

Ele e tudo o que tocava tinham gosto de quatro de julho. O dia da independência norte-americana, a liberdade em suas veias e artérias, transportando um fluxo de oxigênio e energia que intrigava a todos por onde passava. Inclusive Isabella.

– Pra onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou pela terceira vez desde que disse "sim" à proposta e Edward a arrastou para fora do _pub_, com ela lhe oferecendo o Jaguar para irem até outro ponto de Los Angeles.

– Você não desiste, não é? – retrucou com um sorriso de lado em divertimento, desviando os olhos da estrada por um segundo para ver as íris verdes curiosas da garota. – Ok, vamos ao _Old Paul's_, conhece?

– Não – Franziu o cenho ao morder o lábio inferior; um misto de temor e excitação deslizando por seus músculos.

– É uma espécie de _pub_ em Hollywood, estamos chegando. – Sorriu, apreciando apenas o barulho noturno da cidade enquanto as luzes de postes e bares iluminavam o interior do automóvel caro e esportivo.

A herdeira de fato deveria ser louca por deixar um desconhecido dirigir seu carro para um lugar totalmente incógnito, mas toda aquela adrenalina apenas servia como uma descarga de sentimentos e sensações que nunca haviam tomado seu corpo antes. Ela podia sentir a vibração e o brilho por trás dos seus olhos, o aroma do perigo e o gosto tão suave que o beijo tão recente do britânico havia deixado em seus lábios.

Alguns dizem que genialidade e loucura são sinônimos que apenas certas pessoas podem identificar – e a morena com certeza seria uma delas. Para ela, Edward era muito mais do que um homem que ela jamais havia visto na vida. Para ela, era o descobrimento de uma nova terra que ela apenas conhecia pela televisão e contos que viajavam em seus pensamentos desde que criara idade o suficiente para se aventurar em ideias insanas e cada vez mais sombrias.

Isabella não queria ser má. Ela só não queria mais trair aquela vontade irrefreável que dominava seu peito.

– _Voilà!_ – O inglês sorriu ao estacionar o Jaguar vermelho em frente ao _pub_ de uma área não muito movimentada do setor, as ruas escuras e alguma música do Nirvana soando de dentro do estabelecimento.

Na calçada havia algumas motocicletas reluzentes e um grupo de pessoas fumando e conversando, incluindo duas mulheres morenas e bonitas que sorriram para o britânico assim que ele saiu do veículo, aproximando-se da herdeira.

– Está tudo bem? – ele inquiriu com um olhar confuso e levemente preocupado para ela, sem nem perceber as outras duas que o encaravam.

– Tudo ótimo! – A jovem respondeu com um sorriso largo, despojada ao engolir a pontada do sentimento que a tomou ali. _Qual é? Ele era dela essa noite, vadias._

– Então vamos! – Edward sorriu de volta, fitando-a com aqueles olhos perigosos e hipnotizantes antes de envolver a mão grande ao redor dos dedos da garota e a puxar para a entrada do _pub_.

E era diferente de tudo o que Isabella já havia visto com seus próprios olhos.

O ambiente era todo revestido em madeira escura e pequenos tijolos ornamentais, a luz era baixa e escura, despontando alguns pontos dourados e azul-escuros ao redor do bar. Mesas de madeira eram dispostas por todo o enorme e sombrio salão enquanto um balcão ao fundo tinha uísques e licores dispostos nos armários de vidro atrás, com alguns _barmen_ já preparando um drinque e outro para os clientes.

E por toda a penumbra do ambiente, era possível ver vários grupos ao redor das mesas de sinuca em alguns cantos, a fumaça dos cigarros anuviando o ar e os acordes tentadores e delirantes por baixo da voz de Kurt Cobain em _Heart-Shapped Box_.

De repente, ela se sentiu vestida inapropriadamente para uma ocasião.

– O que houve? – Edward questionou com os lábios em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar brevemente com a deliciosa sensação.

– Acho que minha roupa não condiz muito com o lugar... – ela disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico ao fitar o jovem.

Os olhos azuis desviaram do rosto da morena para seu corpo esbelto e de curvas suaves, o que fez os lábios dele se curvarem ligeiramente para cima em um sorriso provocante, embora deliciado.

– Não seja por isso.

E ao murmurar essas simples palavrinhas, os dedos do inglês se desvencilharam dos dela em direção ao cardigã caro e bonito ao redor de seus ombros; ela mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa e curiosidade.

– Importa-se? – ele questionou sensualmente, seu sotaque banhando cada letra, à medida que a garota simplesmente arqueou uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas com um sorriso malicioso.

– À vontade.

E sem mais qualquer questionamento, Edward rasgou a frente do delicado casaco lilás, fazendo alguns botões saltarem enquanto a morena disfarçava um pequeno grito de surpresa, vendo as mãos grandes e firmes do homem puxarem com destreza a vestimenta de sua pele antes de embolá-la e a jogar em um canto qualquer do bar.

– Espero que ela não tenha um grande valor sentimental pra você – falou em um tom baixo, referindo-se ao cardigã ao trabalhar seus dedos nos primeiros botões da camisa branca da jovem.

– Nenhum – Ela sorriu sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquele rosto de traços fortes que escondiam os maiores segredos que sua mente poderia sequer formular.

E logo, Isabella já poderia ser facilmente incorporada ali com a camisa expondo o vale entre seus seios e o início do sutiã preto de rendas que os cobriam, fazendo um conjunto perfeito com o _short _surrado e o _Converse_ preto em seus pés. Os olhos de longos cílios e delineador, assim como os lábios cheios suavemente avermelhados, eram os finais perfeitos da peça de convite para a pureza e o pecado.

Edward se viu totalmente absorto naquela pequena e adorável estranha.

– Então... – A garota falou divertida, colocando as mãos na cintura ao observar os olhos azuis sobre seu corpo. – Tive a promessa de uma noite com novos conhecimentos...

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta antes de esconder um sorrisinho de canto.

– Só estamos começando – Apontou com a cabeça em direção ao bar, andando com a morena em seu encalço. – Já teve uma noite com José Cuervo?

– Quem? – Ela piscou; os lábios formando um pequeno "o" assim que reclinaram até o longo balcão de madeira.

– Pelo visto não! – O britânico riu baixinho, avistando o jovem amigo de pele bronzeada e cabelos escuros na cadeira ao lado. – Paul! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

– Masen! – Ele se virou para abraçar o companheiro, deixando visível uma longa tatuagem ao longo de seu braço, o que logo despertou a curiosidade de Isabella.

– Não aparece mais nem em seu próprio _pub_?

– Sabe como é. Os negócios paralelos sempre tomam tempo – respondeu com um olhar secreto e divertido, assim como o inglês, antes de ter sua atenção tomada pela bela morena. – E quem é esse anjo?

– Isabella Swan – Sorriu maliciosa ao apertar a mão do homem de traços fortes, quase indígenas.

– Paul Lahote – apresentou-se, abrindo as mãos em sinal de exuberância ao prosseguir. – Curtindo o lugar?

– Adorando cada pedaço. – ela respondeu com um sorriso provocante.

– Cara, já adorei a sua garota! – O moreno comentou em uma voz vibrante ao apertar os ombros do britânico, que riu.

– Ela agora vai conhecer o bom e velho José Cuervo – ele murmurou, olhando para a garota antes de se curvar no balcão e pedir uma dose ao _barman_.

– Vou deixar vocês dois à vontade! – Paul piscou. – Qualquer coisa, estarei lá em cima, Masen.

Edward fez um gesto para o moreno alto quando se afastou, voltando-se para a morena ao lhe entregar a forte bebida.

– O que diabos é isso? – perguntou esperta, franzindo os lábios ao fitar o líquido dourado que exalava álcool.

Ele soltou uma risada enquanto pegava a sua própria dose.

– Uma tequila mexicana pra começar a noite!

E, com isso, entornou a bebida goela abaixo sob os olhos da morena que decidiu fazer o mesmo. O rosto delicado e feminino curvou-se em uma careta ao sentir o líquido descer queimando sua garganta e sua mente girar por um segundo ou dois.

– Boa, não é? – O britânico questionou com um sorriso, deliciado com as expressões da menina.

– Parece que acabei de abraçar o capeta.

A gargalhada do homem foi alta e Isabella sorriu de lado ao vê-lo tão despojado e leve. _Ele a cativava._

Era como se Edward Masen despertasse todas as mensagens e recados mais ocultos escondidos em seus pensamentos, fazendo-os acordarem para um mundo novo após noites e mais noites perdidos em si em uma redoma de cristal em que nada poderia lhe acontecer. Aquela, no entanto, não era mais uma de suas madrugadas como princesa de Mônaco ou qualquer regalia luxuosa que se comparasse a ela. Aquela era sua noite como Jim Morrison.

E foi assim quando ela entornou outro gole de José Cuervo e se sentiu a própria Frida Kahlo em suas farras e competições de bebidas e noites de tequila. Foi assim quando o britânico lhe apresentou aos limões e sais como acompanhamentos e uma dose e outra de vodka enquanto contava o quanto sua vida era um saco em Bel Air, com todos os diamantes e rivieras que meninas ao redor do mundo sonhavam – sem saber que o preço que se pagava por uma vida cheia e fútil era, na verdade, um vazio coberto por poeiras de estrelas cadentes em suas mortes iminentes.

Ela era como uma estrela perdida no universo que morria lentamente, apagando-se pouco a pouco a cada dia que nascia.

No entanto, ela ganhou uma nova perspectiva quando dois casais de amigos do seu acompanhante da noite chegaram com seus sorrisos perigosos e sortidos, alguns cigarros nos lábios e _shots_ de tequila nas mãos. Eles eram, sem dúvidas, variações de Edward Cullen com seus jeitos "foda-se" de tratar tudo – as palavras de uma das garotas, Heidi, soando repetidamente em seus ouvidos: "Viva rápido, morra jovem, seja selvagem e divirta-se!".

Emmett McCarty e Rosalie Hale pareciam os mais desencanados e cheios de sorrisos brilhantes e beijos descarados entre si. Os longos cabelos lisos da loura esvoaçando a cada movimento sutil e os carnudos lábios pintados de vermelho fechando-se ao redor do cigarro, aspirando lentamente a fumaça como alguma estrela de cinema dos anos 20. Seu namorado era alto e forte, cheio de músculos e um sorriso despojado no rosto suave de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos e ondulados, no mais severo dos tons negros da noite.

Os outros dois pareciam um pouco mais absortos em suas bebidas e olhares perigosos – Heidi Volturi com seus longos e leves cachos amendoados rodeando sua cintura em sintonia com os lábios cor de vinho ao sussurrar algo no ouvido de Demetri Fuller, que possuía expressivas íris castanhas ao redor das pupilas dilatadas e rebeldes cabelos de um castanho alourado. A jovem parecia alguma deusa das antigas estátuas gregas enquanto o louro tinha um sotaque britânico tão forte quanto o de Edward.

– Mas o que uma princesa está fazendo aqui? – Rosalie comentou com a voz suavemente áspera em um tom irônico, enquanto o moreno beijava entretido seu pescoço. – Visitando o subúrbio?

Isabella franziu o cenho à medida que o inglês fez uma cara feia, repreendendo a loura.

– Rose!

– Deixe-me adivinhar... – Ela arqueou uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas, curvando-se sobre a mesa ao fitar a morena e ignorar completamente a repreensão. – Revoltou com o papai e a mamãe e decidiu bancar a inconsequente por algumas horas?

– Não, eu não "banquei a inconsequente"! – A garota retrucou sarcástica ao movimentar os dedos com aspas invisíveis; os olhos verdes soltando faíscas. – Você não sabe nem um terço das coisas que eu passei, então não tente me reprimir ou me rebaixar por não pertencer a esse lugar.

A loura mordeu o interior das bochechas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ignorando a expressão sombriamente surpresa de Edward à resposta enquanto os outros três seguravam um risinho. Era comum de Rosalie extrapolar e querer marcar território – não que o britânico fosse algo além de um amigo, mas aquele era o _seu_ ambiente e o _seu _grupo.

Logo, o inglês engatou alguma conversa com Demetri, e a morena pegou uma garrafa de _Budweiser _para lhe fazer companhia antes de sentir o sorriso de Emmett em sua direção, fazendo-a encará-lo com curiosidade.

– Não dê muita corda pras coisas que a Rose fala, ela soa um pouco esnobe e egoísta às vezes, mas é só o jeito dela de testar você – ele murmurou com seus olhos azuis e leves na garota. – Ela só não quer que você faça alguma estupidez ou acabe colocando a todos nós em encrenca.

– Emmett, eu nunca...

– Eu sei, _Bella_ – falou seu apelido em um tom gentil, arrancando um sorrisinho dela. – É assim que Edward a chama, não é? Acho que combina mais com você; Isabella é formal demais.

Ela riu baixinho, assentindo.

– Eu gosto de Bella.

E por mais que aquele fosse uma visão completamente diferente de tudo que já havia provado antes, a jovem gostava de tudo aquilo – na verdade, ela adorava. Poder conhecer um universo paralelo tão distinto do seu era quase como uma brisa de ar fresco em seus pulmões ou como aquela sensação de liberdade e preenchimento ao aspirar a doce baunilha da cocaína, sentindo-a lhe rasgar por dentro até encontrar o cérebro e cada uma de suas sinapses nervosas.

No entanto, nada disso se comparava ao sentimento maravilhoso de poder e curiosidade ao conhecer um pouco mais do mundo do estranho Masen. O jeito que ele ria com alguma piada estúpida de Emmett ou alguma frase indiscreta de Heidi, ou o modo como ele tratava Demetri como seu "irmão de pátria" – ganhando uma leve atenção da morena ao imaginar o que teria levado um britânico como ele à ensolarada Califórnia –, ou ainda o sorriso gentil que ele sempre dava a Rose, roubando seu cigarro vez ou outra e ganhando um olhar carrancudo da loura.

Era uma face além do olhar perigoso que exalava um sinal de alerta para qualquer um se afastar. Ele era como aquela ideia da morte – todos a temiam, mas uma vez que já a tinha a sua frente e não poderia escapar, achava-a a mais bela e tentadora experiência já sentida.

E ele era lindo, mas isso era óbvio. Edward Masen era tão belo quanto James Dean em seus melhores dias. O porte alto, o corpo levemente musculoso, os ombros largos e fortes em uma harmonia quase divina com seus lábios finos, o sorriso largo de dentes incrivelmente brancos e alinhados, a mandíbula marcada, o nariz reto e os olhos... Ah, aqueles olhos tão azuis e profundos apoiados pelas sobrancelhas grossas e belas, alguns tons mais escuras que a cor perfeita de cobre dos revoltos cabelos.

Isabella estava amando participar de tudo aquilo, interessada por aquele pedaço de mundo novo entregue em uma pequena bandeja de prata como uma sobremesa servida displicentemente antes do jantar. E ela queria aquele pedaço e, quem sabe, até repeti-lo.

– Então, gata, como você conheceu o nosso _bad boy_ ali? – Heidi questionou com um sorriso suave ao se reclinar na mesa redonda. Os caras haviam ido até o balcão do outro lado do barpara pegarem mais algumas bebidas.

– A gente se esbarrou no _pub _da _Fairfax Ave_ e algo meio surreal aconteceu entre eu e ele que nos ligou tão de repente – Ela deu de ombros, querendo que a pequena fantasia ficasse apenas entre os dois. – Depois ele me convidou pra uma noite diferente e era tudo o que eu precisava.

– Ele é meio intimidante às vezes, não é? – Rose comentou com um sorriso ao participar da conversa das garotas, esquecendo seu ataque de minutos antes.

Isabella surpreendeu-se de início, mas devolveu um sorriso afável à loura, apoiando os braços na mesa.

– Um pouco, sim, mas eu meio que gosto disso.

– É, ele sempre foi assim, eu acho – A outra morena murmurou, recebendo um olhar curioso da herdeira Swan.

– Vocês o conhecem há quanto tempo?

– Há alguns pares de anos já – Heidi respondeu, acendendo um cigarro entre os lábios ao passo que a loura assentia. – Demetri o conhece há mais tempo, parece que eles viveram no mesmo lugar quando eram adolescentes.

– Como assim? Um internato ou coisa do tipo? – inquiriu confusa, ouvindo uma risada baixinha de Rosalie.

– Casa de abrigo – respondeu somente, ganhando um silencioso "oh!" de compreensão atravessar os olhos da menina. Ela imaginava que Edward não tivera uma vida fácil, mas aquilo foi como um choque de realidade em meio à atmosfera quase inebriante.

– Então ele é órfão? – ela perguntou baixinho, com medo de as palavras soarem concretas e duras demais se ditas em um tom mais alto.

– Provavelmente, mas não sabemos de muita coisa – A loura deu de ombros, bebericando sua cerveja. – Edward não gosta de falar sobre isso.

A jovem assentiu vagarosamente ao voltar sua atenção à _Budweiser_ a sua frente já quase no fim. Ela já sentia sua cabeça parcialmente mais leve e fresca, mas um bichinho se remexeu dentro dela ao querer saber um pouco mais sobre o britânico que salvara de mais uma noite patética de seus sonhos. Ela queria descobrir e desvendar cada um dos fatos e segredos que Edward tão obscuramente guardava. _Seriam esses os seus demônios? Ou havia mais coisas por baixo da cobertura?_

Isabella simplesmente _precisava_ saber. Ele a salvara e ela sentia a necessidade de fazer o mesmo.

A risada espalhafatosa de Emmett, porém, levantou o olhar da garota até ele e os outros dois homens que retornavam à mesa – garrafas de _Absolut_ na mão e olhares ansiosos nas íris.

– Uma partida de sinuca, garotas? – Demetri se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto jovial e bonito, puxando Heidi da cadeira enquanto Rose e Bella se levantavam com olhares divertidos.

– E trouxemos uma surpresinha também – O britânico murmurou ao se aproximar da herdeira, sorrindo de lado ao levantar um punhado de maconha num pequeno pacotinho transparente. A garota tentou disfarçar a surpresa que brilhou em seu rosto num misto de susto e curiosidade.

– Manda aí, Edward! – A loura exclamou com uma expressão travessa, retirando alguns papéis de seda do sutiã por baixo do vestido curto e preto, logo começando a preparar seu fumo ao escorar na mesa de bilhar oposta à que começariam a jogar.

Demetri e Heidi separavam alguns _shots_ de vodka com sorrisos nos rostos e um beijo e outro nos lábios à medida que o inglês conversava algo com Emmett ao pegarem os tacos de sinuca e prepararem as bolas enumeradas na mesa.

A morena entornou uma dose da bebida vulcânica e translúcida antes de se encostar à mesa ao lado de Rose e observar a primeira tacada de um Edward sorridente e perigoso. Ele era ainda mais lindo e _fodidamente sexy_ ao lançar aquele olhar sobre as sobrancelhas e fazer Isabella sorrir e morder a almofada do polegar para conter o formigamento que descia até seu baixo ventre.

– E aí, Grace Kelly, vai querer? – A mulher de cabelos dourados perguntou em um tom baixo e quente para a menina; os olhos cor de violeta fumegantes por trás da suave tragada em seu cigarro.

A morena apenas deu de ombros ao pegar a tira de seda e espalhar com cuidado a erva, antes de depositar o saquinho na borda da mesa. Os dedos finos e com as longas unhas em um vermelho vibrante enrolaram com destreza o papel e, ao olhar para cima e fitar as pupilas dilatadas do inglês hipnotizado com cada movimento seu, ela lambeu gentilmente todo o comprimento do pequeno baseado para finalizar seu fumo.

Edward teve que controlar o aperto em seu _jeans_ ao observar a cena, ainda sem desviar o olhar no instante em que a garota queimou a ponta do papel e, então, finalmente tragou lenta e excitantemente o cigarro que havia acabado de preparar – e ela sorriu ao sentir a fumaça quente sair de seus lábios cheios ao ter o gosto da _marijuana_ em cada ponta de sua língua.

O homem se aproximou devagar ao entregar seu taco para Heidi fazer a jogada, e Bella se sentou em cima da mesa de bilhar enquanto ele rodeava a que estava jogando até parar ao lado da morena de olhos verdes. O olhar arrasador do britânico fez a jovem se arrepiar ao sentir o cheiro de uísque vindo dele à medida que ela tragava a maconha.

E sem dizer qualquer palavra, a morena simplesmente ofereceu o baseado pra Edward, sentindo os dedos longos e quentes tocando os seus antes de ele abocanhar e sentir a erva em seus poros, soprando a fumaça logo em seguida. Assim ficaram durante um cigarro ou dois, apenas assistindo o grupo de amigos rindo e fumando ao jogarem sinuca e fazendo um comentário e outro, com Edward lhe sussurrando alguma conversa ao pé do ouvido e a fazendo suspirar quando sentia o sabor da boca do homem ao redor do baseado sempre que tragava outra vez.

– Eu adoro o jeito que você me olha enquanto eu trago – ela murmurou com um sorriso ao entrelaçar o baseado em seus dedos e sentir a nuvem branca ao redor.

– Que jeito? – O jovem sorriu de lado, movendo seu corpo e ficando de frente à linda menina, apoiando-se em suas mãos de cada lado dela.

Com suavidade, Isabella puxou a _marijuana_ novamente em seus pulmões, soprando a fumaça vagarosamente contra os lábios do britânico.

– _Esse_ jeito – ela explicou em um sussurro. – Me faz arrepiar.

– _Assim?_ – perguntou baixinho, deixando seus dedos caírem nas coxas da garota e separá-las em um movimento lento que pingava sensualidade, ficando ainda mais perto do corpo pequeno e trêmulo enquanto deslizava a ponta de seus indicadores ao longo dos braços alvos.

– Sim... – A morena suspirou, fechando os olhos ao se apoiar nos ombros largos cobertos pela jaqueta de couro.

E o nariz reto e gentil traçou cuidadosamente o pescoço feminino que cheirava a frésias e primavera, alcançando sua orelha ao sussurrar:

– Vamos ficar sozinhos.

– _Por favor..._ – ela disse em um choramingo, sentindo as mãos grandes do inglês a puxarem para fora da mesa segundos antes de flutuar com ela para as portas dos fundos do _pub _escuro e acolhedor.

O beco estava vazio e era iluminado apenas pela luz dourada de uma luminária ao longe; o som abafado de alguma música do Bruce Springsteen vindo do bar enquanto o inglês puxava a californiana até uma motocicleta preta e reluzente ao melhor estilo _Harley-Davidson_.

– Edward, você sabe de quem é essa moto? Não podemos chegar assim...

– _Shhh_... Ela é minha, eu sempre deixo aqui no Paul quando quero caminhar pra espairecer – ele sussurrou contra os lábios da garota ao escorar no assento do veículo e puxá-la pelos quadris em sua direção.

– Então você é como aqueles motoqueiros inconsequentes? – ela brincou com um sorriso arrastado em sua boca, deslizando carinhosamente o cigarro de _cannabis_ entre os lábios do britânico.

– Não, eu só gosto do vento no meu rosto às vezes... – Sorriu de canto ao dar de ombros, pensando que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentia realmente bem sem estar embriagado para pensar na vida – ou fugir dela.

Era inegável que Isabella era como uma anfetamina em cada uma de suas células, com seu jeito inocente e intocável que apenas o fazia se sentir mais desejoso e com vontade de lhe oferecer o mundo. Ela o fez viciar muito mais rápido que muitos tipos de drogas que já havia experimentado.

Ela era linda e naturalmente sensual ao esboçar um suave sorriso enquanto ele segurava o baseado em seus lábios avermelhados e a via tragar calmamente o sabor da maconha, admirando cada uma de suas reações pós-êxtase no instante em que ele deixava o fumo descansar de volta em seus dedos apoiados na motocicleta.

Mas quando ela abriu os grandes olhos verdes para fitá-lo de volta, foi como se a órbita tivesse parado por um instante. Aquelas íris tão profundas e capazes de ler seus mais impuros pensamentos, envoltas daqueles longos cílios negros e o delineador curvado sobre as pálpebras.

– _Linda..._ – ele moveu os lábios em um murmúrio, sentindo o rosto da jovem tão próximo do seu e exalando aquele perfume embriagante.

E Isabella colou os lábios aos seus.

A maciez contra a sua pele a fez delirar à medida que o homem esquecia o cigarro que segurava, enterrando os longos dedos de uma das mãos entre os cabelos castanhos da jovem enquanto a outra puxava a cintura fina para mais perto de si.

Ela suspirou ao sentir a língua áspera e quente lamber sensualmente seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a entreabrir a boca vermelha e sugá-la de volta e entrelaçar suas línguas em um beijo exasperador. Os dedos finos embromaram-se nos fios acobreados do britânico, trazendo-o, puxando-o, fundindo-o em cada uma de suas terminações nervosas, ouvindo o baixo gemido que ele soltou assim que ela sugou seus lábios antes de deslizar suas bocas juntas outra vez.

A mão esquerda de Edward desceu suavemente rumo aos quadris da jovem, apertando a bunda firme e deliciosa em seus dedos antes de retornar para cima, desta vez, por baixo do tecido. Ela suspirou ao sentir o toque quente e másculo subir pela sua espinha, fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem quando ele caminhou de volta na ponta dos dedos.

Os lábios do inglês descolaram ofegantes dela, descendo pela mandíbula e o pescoço com beijos molhados e pequenas sucções que fez Isabella puxar os cabelos cor de cobre em prazer, arranhando a pele da nuca do homem e o pescoço por baixo da jaqueta. Ele mordiscou sua jugular quando ela o puxou de volta e colou novamente sua boca à dele.

O sabor da maconha e algo como uísque e vodka vibrava em suas línguas, fazendo-os nunca se contentarem o bastante e quererem mais e mais um do outro, apertando-se, beijando-se, sentindo cada uma de suas fibras elétricas nas peles de seus corpos. Eles não se importavam com o que o mundo pensava ou agia, eles só queriam experimentar um ao outro e ter aquele pedaço de paraíso que haviam acabado de descobrir.

E o tempo mal importava quando se tratava dos dois naquela noite de amassos quentes e proibidos em um beco perdido de algum canto de Los Angeles, longe das etiquetas de Bel Air ou da vida perdida no _Historic Core_ da cidade.

– Já está quase na hora de eu voltar pra casa – ela sussurrou entre um beijo e outro, àquela altura já sentada no colo do britânico enquanto se equilibravam na motocicleta.

Ele meneou a cabeça em negação, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha coberto por pequenos diamantes, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido baixinho contra seu rosto.

– Vamos à praia antes – O jovem murmurou, encarando-a profundamente nos olhos ao vê-la deslizar as pontas dos dedos pelos lábios dele.

Ela assentiu com um sorrisinho travesso, concordando com um suave _"okay"_ que o fez sorrir de volta. E, montando no veículo reluzente de duas rodas, Edward acelerou ao pilotar pelas ruas de Hollywood rumo à orla, sentindo a morena apertá-lo contra seus braços e resistir à leve pressão entre suas coxas deliciosamente coladas uma a outra.

O céu ainda estava escuro e com alguns pontinhos de estrelas pairando em um canto e outro, a cidade em uma atípica calmaria com as luzes dos postes acesas e um estabelecimento ou outro aberto. As longas ruas e avenidas praticamente vazias, algum som calmo de _jazz_ ao longe e o vento batendo nos cabelos castanhos de Isabella eram exatamente o que ela precisava para se sentir em paz naquele momento.

Ela apertou o corpo quente do britânico contra o seu assim que avistaram a costa ao longe, estacionando em algum canto vazio próximo à praia e caminharam lentamente e em um agradável silêncio pela areia fina e clara que beijava o Pacífico. A escuridão fazia com que apenas o som das ondas quebrando na orla fosse a única indicativa de que o mar estava tão próximo, assim como o cheiro salgado que exalava vida e harmonia vindo da água.

Sentado na areia em meio à penumbra da noite, Edward vasculhou o bolso interior de sua jaqueta de couro, tirando o pacotinho restante de _cannabis_ e mostrando à californiana, que sorriu ao olhar para ele.

– Mais um? – A voz rouca e suave soou em um tom baixo, o que fez a dama assentir enquanto pegava a erva e a tira de seda entre seus dedos, preparando calmamente um novo fumo.

Os olhos de águia do inglês acompanharam cada movimento da morena, semicerrando-se em desejo ao vê-la deslizar sua língua ao longo do papel enrolado em um pequeno cigarro antes de queimar sua ponta e dar a primeira tragada profunda e lentamente na maconha.

_Aquilo era mais sensual do que a mais bela pose da Marilyn Monroe._

– Onde você aprendeu isso? – ele questionou suavemente ao aceitar o cigarro oferecido por ela, embriagando-se com a fumaça saindo de seus lábios. – Não era pra você ser, supostamente, uma garota inexperiente?

Ela riu baixinho com o tom irônico, embora deliciado, que ele murmurou.

– Os jovens da alta sociedade americana sabem muito mais do que mostram – Sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao descansar os braços sobre as pernas, brincando com alguns grãos de areia.

– E você aprendeu como? – perguntou, tragando novamente ao admirar o belo resto distorcido em feições confusas.

– Festinhas do pijama na época do colegial – Deu de ombros, sorrindo nostálgica. – Eu e minhas amigas alugávamos filmes, comprávamos licor de morango e Tanya sempre tinha maconha escondida.

– Estou surpreso! – Ele riu, fazendo-a empurrá-lo suavemente antes de pegar de volta o fumo.

– Depois comecei a faculdade, Tanya foi morar na França e algumas amigas decidiram mudar para "virarem exemplos" – A jovem revirou os olhos, encarando Edward. – Eu fui uma delas, e acabei tendo que mentir até pra mim mesma.

– O que tem no seu mundo que o faz ser tão ruim, Bella? – O britânico perguntou em um quase sussurro, curioso, preocupado, sem saber o que conter em seu peito.

Os olhos verdes da garota apenas o encararam de volta, perdidos, como uma criança que esquece o caminho de volta para casa. Ela engoliu em seco enquanto as íris ficavam marejadas, respirando fundo ao dar de ombros outra vez.

– Eu não sei, Edward – Seus lábios tremeram, a voz embargada. – Eu só me sinto presa.

– Presa a quê?

– A tudo – ela meneou a cabeça; os grandes olhos fazendo o homem prender a respiração com a dor que encontrou ali. – Eu me sinto presa a tudo, Edward.

Ele não respondeu ou tentou confortar a jovem com alguma palavra estúpida de autoajuda. Ele somente se aproximou calmamente do corpo pequeno e tão delicado, deslizando seus dedos em um ritmo quase delirante pelo rosto da garota, seguindo por seus cabelos longos suavemente ondulados, acariciando sua nuca ao vê-la fechar os olhos em conforto.

– _Tão quebrada..._ – ele sussurrou com a alma em destroços, notando, pela primeira vez em anos, que a dor atingia alguém além dele mesmo.

E, então, ele colou seus lábios quentes aos da morena, sem pressa, sem pedidos, sem questionamentos. Apenas sentindo a textura tão suave e pura dos lábios que carregavam uma vida de palato tão agridoce.

_O que a doce Isabella Swan havia feito com o forte Edward Masen?_

.

"_Você tem aquele remédio que eu preciso_

_Narcótico, atire-o direto no coração, por favor_

_Eu não quero realmente saber o que é bom pra mim"_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E então, o que acharam? Estou curiosa pra saber se estão gostando._

_Edward um verdadeiro mistério, nossa Bella quebradiça... E os amigos tanto quanto diferentes! Hahahaha' Estão curtindo esse clima da história?_

_Espero que tenham gostado, de coração. Comentem e logo, logo trarei o próximo capítulo!_

_Fiquem com Deus, suas veadonas!_

_Toodles honey_


	4. Chapter 3 - Ride

_**N/A: **__Hola! Como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo de DP!_

_Queria agradecer muitíssimo ao apoio de cada uma de vocês... Os comentários me fazem sorrir que nem uma gayzona, gente! Hahahahaha' E um obrigada especial às divas que recomendaram a história! YEY!_

_Bella Alvarinho, Raira Ketilly Silva e nossa beta gatona, Aline Bomfim! Obrigada, vadias! Hahahahaha'_

**Grupo:** facebook(PONTO)com/groups/501155363274932/

**Blog:** raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com

* * *

_**Ride**_

* * *

"_Eu ouço os pássaros na brisa de verão, eu dirijo rápido_

_Estou sozinha à meia noite_

_Tenho tentado arduamente não me meter em confusão_

_Mas eu tenho uma guerra em minha mente"_

* * *

Isabella fechou os olhos outra vez, resmungando com a luz do sol que cortava as longas cortinas de seu quarto e batia em seu rosto. E, então, ela sentiu o latejar de uma enxaqueca e gemeu, revirando-se na cama.

_Puta. Que. Pariu._

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentou-se num salto na _king size_.

O que ela havia feito na noite anterior? Ela só poderia estar louca! Completa e inteiramente louca! Edward Masen, beijo, bebidas, conversas, maconha, amasso quente e nascer do sol na praia passaram como um _flash_ em sua mente. Ela nunca – nunca – havia agido de forma tão espontânea e inconsequente assim. Mas o pior... Ela havia amado cada segundo.

Depois de assistirem silenciosamente o dia nascer, o britânico levou Bella de volta ao _Old Paul's _– e após um suave beijo nos lábios e uma promessa de que ela ligaria para ele quando quisesse se divertir, a morena partiu em seu Jaguar vermelho rumo a Bel Air. E ela apenas se lembrava de encontrar a mansão calada e quieta naquela manhã, esgueirando-se em seu enorme quarto a fim de algumas boas horas de sono.

Apesar daquele completo estranho que a enfeitiçou, ela sentia a pequena vibração em seu peito por ter feito algo por conta própria, apenas ela e sua escolha de dizer "sim" a um mundo novo e repleto de descobertas e fascínios – sem hesitações, sem dúvidas, sem influências e extratos bancários de milhares de dólares. Apenas Isabella.

A jovem havia experimentado um pequeno pedaço da liberdade, mas qual seria o tempo até o efeito da adrenalina passar e ela precisar de uma nova dose? Ela não fazia ideia.

O celular vibrando entre os caros lençóis de linho a fez resmungar e tatear a cama a sua procura, vendo uma nova mensagem piscando com o nome de seu namorado.

– _Riley! _– ela quase gritou, gemendo em alto e bom som, logo em seguida, ao ver que toda a merda que havia feito era ainda maior. Ela era a porra de uma garota comprometida que saíra aos amassos com um britânico quente na noite anterior! _Perfeito._

O que acontecera com ela, afinal? Ela amava Riley Biers. Bem, ela parecia sempre esperar mais dele, mas não podia pedir demais quando já possuía tudo. Ela gostava de sentir o corpo grande e quente dele contra a pele macia e de traços pequenos de seu próprio corpo. Ela gostava dos beijos suaves dele, do modo gentil que a língua trilhava seu lábio inferior e da mão firme pousada na base de suas costas sempre que eles precisavam cumprimentar incontáveis pessoas em algum jantar.

Ela se sentia bem com aquilo. No entanto, agora ela enxergava que jamais se sentira completa.

Por que sua vida tinha que ser assim? Ela sempre tinha tudo o que pessoas ao redor do mundo desejavam ter, mas ela nunca conseguia as coisas mais fáceis que todos tinham – ela não se sentia feliz, não se sentia plena, não se sentia nem ao menos sincera consigo mesma. Isabella Swan era cheia de um grande e espaçoso vazio.

Com seu peito frustrado e sua mente bagunçada, ela fungou e engoliu o início de um choro patético, levantando-se da cama e seguindo até o imenso banheiro de sua suíte. As paredes de um branco reconfortante ondulavam os cômodos interligados, com uma arquitetura suave que mesclava contemporaneidade com um ar mediterrâneo. Longas cortinas brancas atravessando as portas francesas que davam para a varanda, uma _king-size_ com mais travesseiros que as cabeças da população da Etiópia, e estantes e mais estantes de livros em meio a uma enorme televisão, uma escrivaninha e tapetes claros cobrindo o reluzente piso.

Os olhos verdes suavemente marejados rapidamente encontraram as pílulas de Prozac em meio a cremes, remédios para enxaqueca e comprimidos que sempre lhe eram úteis. E ao sentir o antidepressivo descer com a água em sua garganta, a jovem respirou fundo, tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto e sabendo que aquele era apenas mais um dia a ser levado adiante.

Três batidas na porta a exaltaram enquanto deitava em sua cama.

– Filha, sou eu! – A voz de Renée atravessou a madeira clara e elegante, fazendo a garota suspirar ao se acomodar entre os lençóis e murmurar um "pode entrar".

– Por favor, mãe, não venha com mais um sermão – falou ao fitar os olhos grandes e azuis que se aproximavam cautelosos. – Eu acabei de acordar.

A ruiva encarou a filha de um jeito puro e calmo, um jeito maternal que Isabella não tinha muito contato, mas que sempre a deixava tranquila por dentro. E vendo a filha com um ar adormecido na cama, os cabelos bagunçados e o corpo coberto apenas por uma camisola fina por entre os lençóis, um sentimento leve de alegria preencheu seu peito, sabendo que sua menina estava bem, afinal.

– Eu fiquei preocupada com você, Isabella – ela murmurou suavemente, sentando-se na beirada do colchão ao fitar as íris verdes miúdas de sono. – Você saiu nervosa com aquele carro e passou o resto do dia e da madrugada fora!

– Ah, você notou? – A morena perguntou com um leve tom de escárnio, arrependendo-se de imediato. Ela não queria uma briga logo pela manhã.

– Você ficou chateada por eu e seu pai termos dito verdades ontem? – retrucou no mesmo tom que a filha, sempre inabalável em sua pose prima-dona. – Você apenas quer chamar nossa atenção, Isabella! Fazendo um curso que não tem qualquer proximidade com os negócios de seu pai, saindo com aquele carro sem nem dizer onde está indo... Isso quando não inventa de faltar a eventos importantes e sair fumando como uma daquelas mulherzinhas da _Sunset Boulevard_!

A expressão surpresa cortou os olhos da menina. E ela se sentou de repente na cama, ignorando a leve tontura que a tomou em meio à dor de cabeça e a expressão igualmente chocada de sua mãe.

– Isabella, me desculpe, filha...

– Está vendo só? – ela sussurrou, encarando os olhos agora baixos da ruiva. – Você diz coisas que me magoa, mãe! Você não mede suas palavras e me machuca. Eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém... Eu só quero ser eu mesma, sem ter que fingir ser alguém que eu não sou.

– Você sabe que não temos espaço pra isso nesse mundo – Renée tentou explicar, agora calma.

– Essa não sou eu, mãe. Eu só quero viver a minha vida em paz e parece que ninguém deixa isso acontecer – murmurou suavemente, desviando o olhar quase que de maneira sonhadora.

– Filha...

– Mas isso não importa; eu preciso tomar um banho e me arrumar – Ela deu de ombros, empurrando os lençóis para se levantar.

– Aonde você vai? – questionou com um leve temor em sua voz, logo sendo substituído por alívio ao ouvir a resposta da jovem.

– Vou almoçar com o Riley, ele me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que chegou de Hong Kong essa manhã.

E sem ao menos notar o traço indiferente no rosto de linhas suaves da filha e formando um sorriso nos próprios lábios, Renée se sentiu satisfeita – sem saber que, ao fechar a porta do banheiro, Isabella se entregou ao choro que estava preso em sua garganta provavelmente desde o dia em que nasceu.

Era pouco mais de uma da tarde quando ela adentrou o restaurante do _Getty Center_. As inúmeras mesas de forros caros e brancos espalhadas pelo imenso salão estavam cheias, com pessoas conversando e sorrindo em meio a assuntos civilizados da alta sociedade. Grandes janelas de vidro rodeavam todo o ambiente, possibilitando uma belíssima vista de Los Angeles naquela tarde de sábado, com uma decoração clara em nuances de branco, creme e dourado, que apenas reluzia a luz do dia. Delicadas rosas cor de salmão e tulipas roxas decoravam lindamente as mesas, enquanto alguma bossa nova flutuava na voz de Tom Jobim, baixinho nos alto-falantes.

Sentando-se à mesa e pedindo uma taça de vinho tinto, a herdeira tentou decifrar o que teria de tão interessante ali para trazer tantas pessoas influentes da cidade – obviamente não era a comida excelente ou o arsenal cultural que possuía. Era uma questão simples de ver e ser visto. Ela estava em seu vestido azul claro da _Chanel,_ sua sandália _Gucci _e uma bolsa da _Marc Jacobs_. Grifes, grifes e mais grifes.

Ela poderia reconhecer Jessica do outro lado do salão exibindo seu anel de incontáveis quilates que havia ganhado de seu noivo na semana anterior e ainda não havia se cansado de exibi-lo. Ela poderia ver também Lauren desfilando em um _Loubotin_ com seu novo namorado podre de rico que frequentava o _SoHo_ todos os finais de semana só porque possuía o nome em uma produção ou outra de Hollywood. Ela poderia ver Leah, duas mesas à frente, sorrindo em um flerte infrutífero com o filho desse mesmo novo namorado podre de rico de Lauren. E até mesmo Embry e Jacob circulavam por ali, imaginando qual patricinha de Beverly Hills eles iriam abocanhar naquela semana para chupar seus paus duros enquanto suas namoradas gozam com algum empresário fodido.

De fato, apenas uma questão básica de ver e ser visto.

Era nojento.

Antes que a morena pudesse revirar os olhos para tudo aquilo, ela sentiu um beijinho suave em seu pescoço.

– Oi, amor – Riley murmurou em seu ouvido, sorrindo ao beijar suavemente os lábios da jovem e se acomodar na cadeira a sua frente. – Eu tive que assinar uns papéis de última hora na empresa. Está me esperando há muito tempo?

– Não, acabei de chegar – Ela sorriu, bebericando seu vinho ao vê-lo pedir o mesmo ao garçom. – E, então, como foi a viagem?

– Foi satisfatória! Dessa vez conseguimos sair com uma boa margem de lucro com os chineses – respondeu com um sorriso, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da jovem por cima da mesa.

Ele estava lindo como sempre em seu terno cinza de corte perfeito, delineando seus ombros largos e o corpo definido; a gravata vermelha em um contraste perfeito. Seu rosto estava suave e harmonioso, os traços bonitos e sutis de nariz fino e reto, lábios levemente cheios em um sorriso largo e branco. Os olhos castanho-claros e felizes evidenciando o sutil bronzeado de sua pele macia, os cabelos da mesma cor de suas íris brigando em uma leve rebeldia como qualquer jovem de 26 anos de idade.

– E você? O que aprontou esse final de semana? – ele brincou com uma expressão divertida, fazendo-a rolar os olhos para disfarçar o leve nervosismo que a tomou.

– Nada demais, apenas um passeio em Santa Monica e uma ida à biblioteca.

– Que bom – Sorriu, sorvendo um gole de seu vinho e aproveitando para pegar o cardápio e já fazerem os pedidos da entrada. – Uma salada de morangos como sempre, querida?

– Claro, está ótimo – respondeu com leveza, absorvendo a pontada de ansiedade e frustração junto do restante do álcool em sua taça.

Quando o garçom se retirou com os pedidos, Riley olhou suavemente para sua garota, colocando uma mecha longa e escura atrás de sua orelha.

– Eu senti sua falta essa semana – ele murmurou com um sorriso e a herdeira suspirou com a sensação de aconchego que a preencheu, fechando os olhos com os dedos dele contra o seu rosto.

– Sentiu?

– Muita – Assentiu, descendo seus dedos para o pescoço alvo e macio. – Fiquei imaginando nós dois naquela cidade enorme, conhecendo cada lugar juntos.

– Tem muitos museus por lá? – inquiriu divertida, entrelaçando sua mão à do namorado enquanto olhava seus olhos brilhantes.

– Acho que sim, eu só tive tempo de visitar o Museu de Arte – Franziu o cenho ao tentar se lembrar, logo sorrindo para sua menina. – Você iria amá-lo, assim como iria adorar os _shoppings_ e os restaurantes. Extremamente caros e elegantes, um requinte magnífico!

– E as pessoas de lá são muito acolhedoras? – Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, querendo saber mais do que apenas coisas luxuosas que eles poderiam experimentar em Hong Kong.

– Não notei realmente, mas a região oferece ótimas oportunidades pro meu negócio de _softwares_ avançados, então os empreendedores são sempre muito promissores. – O homem deu de ombros ao sorrir desatento. – A cidade tem o nosso nível, amor. Vou levá-la até lá da próxima vez!

– Será ótimo – Fingiu uma expressão de agrado que o empresário não percebeu, sorrindo de volta e beijando os delicados ossos de sua mão.

– _Senhores, o pedido de vocês._ – O garçom se aproximou, educado em sua roupa social e engomada, e servindo ao casal que sorriu.

E eles ficaram ali em um típico almoço de sábado. Sorriram um para o outro, conversaram sobre seus pais, os negócios de Riley e o curso de Isabella. Tiveram que parar a refeição no meio para cumprimentar quatro ou cinco pessoas – marcarem uma partida de golfe que nunca aconteceria com um deputado, fingir que assistiram ao novo filme de uma amiga atriz, dizer que marcariam uma festa no iate com uns amigos ao irem a Saint-Tropez no próximo verão, ouvir os novos boatos de que o filho de um renomado executivo havia engravidado uma prostituta de Nova York e que um amigo empresário da _Wall Street_ havia falido após uma aplicação equivocada na bolsa de valores.

E daí? Isabella não queria saber nada daquilo. Por que ela iria jogar golfe com um deputado filho da mãe que não fez nem um quarto do que havia prometido em sua última campanha eleitoral? Por que ela iria assistir a um filme ridículo de um cachorro falante que uma garota, que só falava mal dela pelas costas, havia feito? Por que ela iria querer fazer uma festa no iate de seu namorado para um bando de jovens que só sabiam gastar o dinheirinho do querido papai? Por que diabos ela iria querer saber que um cara que ela mal conhecia havia engravidado Kate Moss, Julia Roberts ou qualquer outra mulher? Ou por que ela iria querer saber que um empresário que ela vira uma ou duas vezes havia falido?

Pelo amor de Deus, saber ou não de qualquer uma daquelas fofocas não iria mudar sua vida ou encontrar a cura do câncer!

A cabeça da jovem herdeira estava dando nós com toda aquela encenação. E só haviam se passado vinte anos naquela peça de teatro. Como ela faria para aguentar mais vinte, trinta, quarenta anos? Aquele era um meio tão falso, tão manipulador, tão cruel. Um dia todos beijavam os seus pés, no outro já te apunhalavam com uma adaga de prata pelas costas.

Futilidade era o lema daquelas pessoas, quiçá o lema dela mesma.

A noite anterior havia sido tão sincera, honesta, repleta das mais honradas insanidades que sua mente ou seu corpo haviam presenciado e que, perto daquela piscina rasa da alta sociedade, parecia como a lâmpada mágica do Aladdin. Isabella não queria mais ficar sã e salva na superfície, ela queria pisar no fundo da piscina e sentir o que havia ali que faz as pessoas afundarem.

Se você se mantém emergido, você não faz ideia do que pode haver lá no fundo. Mas se você está submerso, você tem a absoluta certeza do que há ali e pode escolher continuar ou então retornar ao plano raso.

Sinceramente, Isabella Swan preferiria morrer afogada procurando pelas águas profundas do que estar numa vida limitada pela superfície.

Ela gostaria de estar com Edward Masen naquele momento. Ela gostaria de sentir o corpo másculo e quente contra o seu, de descobrir cada coisa que havia por trás dos olhos do britânico e implorar para ele lhe mostrar toda a beleza expressionista de seu mundo. Ela já tinha o suficiente de superficialidade, de impressionismo – de belas pinturas de Monet e bossa nova. Chega de cultura para a alta sociedade, feita pela elite para a elite. Chega de belas imagens que escondiam a melancolia, chega de _Wave_ tocando nos alto-falantes daquele restaurante.

Era uma arte linda, de fato. Mas não era o bastante para Isabella. Não mais.

– Vejo você amanhã à noite? – Riley sussurrou em seu ouvido, depositando um suave beijo na pele de seu pescoço ao acariciar os cabelos escuros.

– Tem certeza que não vai poder me buscar? – ela perguntou, fitando os olhos castanhos que se sentiram brevemente culpados.

– Eu sinto muito, querida, mas eu ainda tenho que terminar uns contratos na empresa hoje e amanhã à tarde – Beijou seus lábios, sussurrando contra eles. – Mas leve o Sr. e a Sra. Swan para o jantar, meus pais vão adorar.

– Tudo bem – A morena assentiu enquanto eles estavam parados no lado de fora do restaurante, encostados em seu Jaguar.

– Até amanhã, amor – ele murmurou com um lindo sorriso ao colar seus lábios novamente. Ela retribuiu o longo beijo, sentindo a língua do jovem acariciando deliciosamente a sua.

Uma sensação dúbia atravessava seu peito e sua mente – ela gostava do jovem, ela não queria magoá-lo ao parecer distante, mas também não queria magoá-lo demonstrando uma proximidade que não era tão real quanto parecia. E acabou desvencilhando seus lábios dele cedo demais, esboçando um pequeno e confuso sorriso que o fez franzir o cenho por dois segundos, logo deixando de lado para sorrir outra vez.

– Até, Riley!

E ao abrir a porta de seu carro vermelho e reluzente, a herdeira logo girou a chave na ignição, movimentando os dedos em um delicado aceno antes de pisar no acelerador de volta para casa. Seus pensamentos estavam tão agitados e indecisos, sempre protelando, com medo de tomar um passo brusco e acabar caindo no meio do caminho. Eram tão poucas as vezes que a garota se sentia bem em seu mundo – mas ela sempre se sentia bem com Riley, pelo menos até aquele momento.

E, então, ela se lembrava da noite anterior e dos poucos instantes que levou para logo se sentir viva e completa. Edward e Heidi foram os primeiros a fazê-la se sentir rapidamente em casa em uma dimensão tão densa e perigosa, e foram os primeiros a tentá-la a ficar exatamente ali.

Assim que parou o Jaguar na garagem e viu a coleção completa de carros italianos de seu pai ali, Isabella percebeu que ele com certeza estaria em casa. Honestamente, ela não queria arranjar uma discussão ao ouvir os sermões de Charlie sobre ela ter passado a noite fora sem dar sinal de vida e _fuckbla_. Ele falaria e ela retrucaria – o que iniciaria uma possível guerra civil.

A herdeira simplesmente suspirou, pegando seu maço de _Marlboro Lights_ e acendendo o primeiro cigarro antes de fechar a porta do carro com seus quadris. E ela sorriu ao tragar e sentir o tabaco enaltecê-la na fumaça branca e calmante, saindo a passos lentos e suaves nos saltos de seus _peep-toes _de finas e elaboradas correntes douradas em volta do tecido preto de camurça – ao melhor estilo _fashion goddess_ da _Gucci_.

O vestido azul claro de botões se movimentou levemente com a brisa – o grosso cinto marrom escuro em sua cintura dando-lhe um ar delicado e harmonioso – quando a jovem atravessou o imenso portão prateado da mansão Swan, avistando a rua de Bel Air estreita e de mão única, sem calçadas e asfalto perfeito como todas as outras. Inúmeras árvores cobriam a vista para o interior dos jardins luxuosos de muros vivos das mansões ao longo de todo o bairro, que mais parecia um condomínio, da classe alta de LA.

Enquanto caminhava por ali, entre tragadas de cigarro e o céu nublado do final da tarde, Isabella pôde ouvir o som crescente dos motores de alguma motocicleta. E então, viu Edward vindo na direção oposta à dela.

O britânico não fazia ideia do por que estava ali – apesar de sua mente insistir que ele apenas precisava ter mais uma visão da morena que o deixou completamente hipnotizado. Ele queria apenas vê-la, nem que fosse de longe, através das grades dos portões de Bel Air, mas, quando percebeu, já havia pegado sua _Harley-Davidson_ e apertava o botão para entrar no glamuroso bairro. Foda-se se ali só tivesse celebridades esnobes, produtores metidos, executivos empertigados ou políticos mesquinhos, Edward apenas precisava se sentir no mesmo lugar que Isabella mais uma vez.

E após rodar as ruas estreitas e bem cuidadas, ele se viu na _Bellagio Road_, pronto para pegar o portão leste e enfim deixar essa obsessão instantânea sair de seus pensamentos, ao voltar para o centro da cidade. Contudo, a visão da linda garota apareceu – distraída ao caminhar pelo asfalto. O _Marlboro _entre os dedos finos de longas unhas vermelhas, as pernas esbeltas pelo salto alto e o corpo graciosamente moldado entre o vestido. Ela não parecia a menina que conhecera na noite anterior, e sim uma mulher que faria qualquer homem estar aos seus pés – embora ele não pudesse negar que, _de qualquer forma_, qualquer homem sempre estaria aos seus pés.

E ela arregalou os olhos maquiados assim que o viu, surpresa e deliciada pelos traços perigosos e de sorriso leve e sedutor do inglês. Ele estava lindo como sempre em seus jeans, camiseta branca, jaqueta de couro, cabelos desalinhados e olhar tentador como quem dizia "aproxime se tiver coragem".

Isabella não hesitou ao dar os últimos passos que o deixou a sua frente, assim que ele desligou a moto.

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, confusa e completamente maravilhada.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que somente James Dean sorriria, encarando-a deliciosamente antes de ser direto em sua resposta.

– Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você, Bella.

A californiana não sabia se era a voz suavemente rouca, o olhar profundo ou o jeito sincero que ele disse aquelas palavras, mas ela sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem ao ouvi-las.

– Me leva com você? – murmurou ao morder o lábio inferior, precisando de ar, precisando de vida, precisando de liberdade.

– O quê? – Franziu as sobrancelhas em um tom surpreso, vendo-a se aproximar ainda mais e olhá-lo com certeza.

– Me leve com você esta noite, pra qualquer lugar.

– Eu levo – Ele sorriu outra vez, fazendo a garota esboçar seu sorriso de menina e enlaçar o pescoço do britânico, que deslizou as mãos em sua cintura antes de sentir os lábios quentes beijando-o com avidez.

Edward retribuiu com o mesmo fogo e a mesma sensação vibrante em seu peito, entrelaçando seus dedos entre os longos fios castanho da morena que puxava seus cabelos rebeldes de volta, sentindo suas línguas se tocarem e se acariciarem no gostinho delicioso que os envolveu. Ela suspirou quando precisaram afastar suas bocas para respirar; ofegantes e proibidos ao se olharem daquela maneira quente que parecia dominar os dois sempre que se viam.

E ela sorriu matreira e divertida quando subiu na garupa da moto e enroscou suas coxas entre os quadris do homem, apertando o abdômen firme por baixo da jaqueta no instante que ele acelerou e riu suavemente, avançando para as estradas de Los Angeles.

O vento acariciando seus cabelos, o som rouco da _Harley_, o corpo quente do inglês. Isabella não precisava de mais nada. Era como se a guerra em sua mente se transformasse em ruínas distantes de dias difíceis, era como se nunca tivesse existido. Seus olhos se fechavam e sua cabeça se movimentava calmamente contra a brisa, contra a sensação absolutamente delirante de finalmente ter saído de sua gaiola.

Eles apenas dirigiram, apenas sentiram a liberdade das ruas e da estrada aberta camuflando seus medos, seus receios, todos os seus traumas e cada um de seus demônios. Edward sentiu uma fagulha preenchê-lo como há anos não sentia, como há anos nem mesmo se lembrava. Isabella viu o mundo por outros olhos.

Quantas vezes ela já não havia dirigido sozinha em seu carro pelas mesmas estradas, pelas mesmas avenidas e rodovias? _Melrose_ parecia tão mais viva, _Rodeo Drive_ parecia tão maior do que realmente era, a _Sunset Boulevard_ parecia mais bela e cheia de cores e maravilhas, e _Hollywood & Vine... Ah, Hollywood & Vine estava ainda mais poética e hipnotizantemente encantadora!_

Era como se a jovem sempre tivesse enxergado tudo da maneira errada, como se fosse cega. Agora ela poderia admirar cada milímetro dos encantos de sua doce Califórnia.

– Está a fim de um pouco de diversão? – Edward perguntou por cima do barulho do motor e do vento que corria contra eles, virando a cabeça suavemente na direção da garota.

– Você está mesmo me perguntando isso? – ela retrucou com uma risada divertida, fazendo-o gargalhar ao perceber sua pergunta retórica. E, então, ele acelerou através da longa e lendária _Rota 66_.

O céu já havia escurecido quando eles chegaram a um posto de gasolina que estava praticamente vazio e quase fantasmagórico, com apenas um caminhão e um SUV abastecendo por baixo das luzes brancas e fluorescentes das lâmpadas, e um ou dois pares de pessoas na loja de conveniência. Isabella desceu da motocicleta assim que eles pararam para o britânico encher o tanque, olhando ao redor e percebendo que a noite havia deixado a estrada aberta levemente sombria e obscura, como se seguir por aquelas direções fosse um caminho sem volta ou um precipício tão alto que você nem conseguia enxergar o que havia lá em baixo.

– Acho que está virando rotina eu te salvar de um dia entediante – Edward sorriu ao colocar a mangueira de volta na bomba de combustível, ganhando a atenção da morena que soltou uma risadinha.

– E, então, pra que tipo de diversão o herói vai me levar? – questionou com uma pitadinha de humor negro na voz, o que fez o homem se sentir ainda mais atiçado e divertido na presença daquela recente estranha.

– Na verdade, a diversão é que está vindo pra cá! – ele brincou, logo ouvindo os motores potentes em duas rodas se aproximando em um _timing _perfeito da estação de gás.

E em questão de segundos, cinco _Harleys_ pretas preenchiam as vagas dos abastecedores e se amontoavam ali, os amigos do inglês entre conversas e risadas altas em suas calças _jeans_, jaquetas, coletes e toucas de couro, exceto pelas garotas em seus _shorts_, _croppeds_ franjados ou camisetas de ombros caídos da _Budweiser_.

Edward ria quando puxou a morena distraidamente pela cintura, encaixando-a deliciosamente ao seu lado.

– Foi mal a demora, Masen, mas as garotas resolveram aprontar algumas pelo meio do caminho – Emmett disse maliciosamente enquanto riam, aproximando-se do rapaz em um cumprimento masculino.

– Que surpresa – respondeu irônico, arrancando gargalhadas das meninas ao passo que ele puxava sua morena para conhecer a galera.

– Quem é a gata? – James deu uma piscadela pra ela, que riu divertida.

– Essa é a Bella, nossa nova companhia – Sorriu, apontando para os amigos em seguida. – E, Bella, esses são James, Victoria, Sam e Felix; os outros quatro, você já conhece.

Victoria e James supostamente eram um casal, com seus abraços de mãos bobas e olhares cheios de segundas intenções. Ela tinha uma beleza exótica e exuberante com suas longas e onduladas madeixas de um ruivo alaranjado e grandes olhos azuis na pele alva de pequenas sardas – apenas dois ou três centímetros mais baixa que o louro de pele dourada, cabelos curtos e olhos verde azulados pequeninos pelo bonito sorriso de dentes brancos e uma barba por fazer.

Sam tinha a pele amorenada e definida, traços fortes de nativo americano e mechas curtas num castanho escuro, ao passo que Felix possuía o mesmo porte alto e forte de Emmett, pele de um suave bronzeado nas linhas bem definidas de seu rosto másculo com pequenos olhos e cabelos num mesmo tom claro de castanho.

A herdeira acenou com um sorriso, sendo bem recebida – principalmente ao cumprimentar Emmett, Rose, Demetri e Heidi, que logo tratou de inteirá-la ao grupo.

– Ah, gata, você e o garotão aqui deviam ter ficado até mais tarde ontem – A morena de olhos sedutores sorriu com seu fiel cigarro entre os dedos, oferecendo-o à garota.

– Heidi, o que você andou aprontando? – O londrino perguntou com diversão, parcialmente enfeitiçado pelo jeito tentador que Isabella tragava o tabaco.

– Nada demais, mas vocês podiam ter ficado pra uma festinha a três... – Ela esboçou aquele sorriso perigoso que era praticamente sua marca registrada, fazendo os amigos rirem e a Swan arquear uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas como quem havia adorado a novidade. E ela mordeu os lábios deliciosamente com a ideia.

E eles ficaram por ali, apenas conversando como velhos amigos por alguns punhados de minutos. Todos insanos, chapados, sorridentes e perigosos. Todos livres. Eles não tinham medo – apenas uma obsessão pela vida que deixaria qualquer pessoa intrigada da cabeça aos pés, pensando se eles eram propositalmente loucos ou loucamente propositais. Era um enigma que ninguém precisava questionar.

Isabella entregou o cigarro delicadamente aos lábios finos e macios de Edward, sorrindo quando ele soprou a fumaça contra sua boca entreaberta e a capturou em um beijo calmo e quente. O sabor de quatro de julho continuamente ali, mostrando que a independência sempre começava com um ato de rebeldia.

E entre uma risada e outra, as garotas chamaram a jovem para irem comprar algumas bebidas e cigarros na loja de conveniência. Só havia as quatro ali, além do atendente velho e com cara de poucos amigos que lia desinteressado a algum jornal, ouvindo um som baixo da rádio local que tocava _These Boots Are Made For Walking_, da Nancy Sinatra.

– Ui, olha isso! – Rosalie ergueu uma revista feminina de uma das prateleiras, mostrando uma matéria de capa sobre relacionamentos quentes e BDSM, o que arrancou risadinhas das mulheres.

– Apelando pro sadomasoquismo agora, loura? – Victoria inquiriu com um sorriso ao mexer sugestivamente as sobrancelhas.

– Emmett já é intenso o suficiente, por favor! – respondeu, abanando o rosto e fazendo as três rirem outra vez.

– James então... Nem preciso falar muito! – A ruiva murmurou maliciosamente antes de desviar seu olhar para a herdeira. – Já o Edward, eu tenho certeza que deve ser quente!

Ela arregalou os olhos por dois segundos, logo soltando uma risada e olhando para as jovens, cheia de segundas e terceiras intenções.

– Quando provar, eu falo como é! – ela brincou com um sorriso, sendo seguida pela gargalhada alta das meninas à medida que caminhavam por um dos corredores calmos e pequenos da lojinha, a forte luz fluorescente lampejando ao redor.

Até que Bella notou Victoria lançar um rápido olhar por cima das gôndolas e se certificar que o homem continuava no mesmo lugar para, então, pegar uma garrafa de _Johnnie Walker_ e deslocá-la suavemente para dentro de sua bolsa.

A garota conteve sua expressão surpresa, abaixando a cabeça para olhar Rose e ver que ela passava a mão em alguns biscoitos e colocava dentro da jaqueta.

– Gata... – Heidi sussurrou para ela com um sorrisinho, apontando com a cabeça para alguns doces na prateleira de trás, enquanto escondia dois maços de _Marlboro Reds_ nos bolsos de seu _short jeans_.

E a menina sorriu ao morder levemente o lábio inferior, agachando-se para pegar algumas balinhas e as pôr disfarçadamente dentro do vestido, não resistindo ao abrir um pirulito e colocá-lo em sua boca para sugar o gostinho doce do açúcar. No entanto, o barulhinho alto do "pop" ao tirar o doce de seus lábios fez o atendente velho e barbudo olhar na direção das garotas e ver que coisa boa elas não estariam fazendo.

– _Hey_, o que estão fazendo aí? – ralhou com sua voz grossa e rouca, arrancando um olhar assustado e de adrenalina das garotas que riram antes de correrem em direção à porta de vidro. – Devolvam isso, suas vadias!

A herdeira tentou conter o riso com o pirulito em seus lábios, sendo arrastada por Heidi enquanto corriam a passos largos até os rapazes que conversavam e riam despojados e distraídos nas motos.

– Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Rosalie gritou ao montar na garupa do veículo, seguida pelas meninas.

Eles as encararam confusos e assustados, mas ao verem o homem correr para fora do estabelecimento em busca das mulheres, rapidamente tomaram a direção de suas motocicletas – com Edward puxando a morena rapidamente para si – e saindo em disparada enquanto aceleravam a milhas por hora na estrada aberta da Califórnia.

O vento frio ricocheteava o rosto e os cabelos dos amigos inconsequentes, a risada alta das garotas e a expressão divertida dos garotos sendo as companhias da noite escura e cheia de estrelas no céu. Isabella se sentia verdadeiramente livre, como se o destino, os universos e o mundo pertencessem apenas a ela. Além de livre, era libertador.

A californiana tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura do jovem para o delicioso pirulito de morango em seus lábios, chupando-o rapidamente antes de deslizar seu rosto de maneira suave para frente e sorrir ao colocá-lo na boca do britânico. Ela pôde ver o sorriso formando no rosto másculo quando ele retirou a mão esquerda do guidão da moto para puxar o doce dos lábios e murmurar para a garota:

– Você é louca.

– O quê? – ela gritou por cima do alto ruído do motor contra a ventania da corrida, aproximando-se ainda mais do homem.

– Você é completamente louca! – falou num tom elevado e uma risada na garganta, ouvindo a gargalhada pura e límpida atrás de seu corpo. – E eu adoro isso!

Como resposta, a morena apenas apertou ainda mais o dorso do britânico contra o seu peito, mordendo a pele de seu pescoço e arrancando um riso dele no instante que ela roubou o pirulito dos lábios finos para colocar em sua própria língua outra vez.

Assim que chegaram a _Hermosa Beach_, Victoria e Rose saíram puxando James e Emmett ao correrem pela areia da praia deserta, enquanto Heidi pulava nas costas de Felix, e Sam e Demetri conversavam e riam de alguma coisa.

A herdeira sentiu o inglês puxá-la levemente para si, escorando em sua moto de frente à orla. Ela encarou os olhos azuis e brilhantes ao acariciar os cabelos claros.

– Obrigada, Edward – sussurrou, encostando seus narizes e deixando-o se afogar no olhar verde e intenso da garota.

– Pelo quê? – perguntou confuso, deslizando seus dedos involuntariamente pelas coxas alvas.

– Por me dar tudo isso.

Ele não precisou perguntar a que ela se referia; ambos já sabiam. Tudo o que a jovem precisava era do mundo a seus pés – não o mundo em migalhas que sua classe a oferecia em uma bandeja de ouro, e sim um mundo que não tinha ninguém para lhe servir, mas que poderia oferecer de tudo.

Edward a beijou lentamente, apreciando cada textura e pressão dos lábios e da língua quente da americana que puxava os fios de seus cabelos e fundia o corpo ao seu. E os dois sorriram quando ouviram os amigos gritarem e rirem ao acenderem uma fogueira alta e abrirem a garrafa de uísque.

Isabella tirou seus saltos, jogando-os num canto qualquer ao se sentar entre o britânico e Heidi, rindo e dividindo o gargalo do _Johnnie Walker_ roubado à medida que ouviam as histórias de James fugindo da polícia de Nova York, quando morava em Coney Island. Ele e Victoria provavelmente teriam um ar que exalava tanto perigo quanto Heidi e Demetri, cheios de mistérios e com seus jeitos desligados quando fumavam a maconha trazida por Sam. Felix, Rose e Emmett, no entanto, eram mais desencanados – e quase lembravam o tipo "fugitivo" da herdeira que só queria escapar da realidade e encontrar um verdadeiro lar onde pudesse descansar sua cabeça.

Logo, Rosalie, Felix e Demetri pegaram as _Harleys_ e começaram a dirigir pela areia feito loucos, com suas gargalhadas escandalosas que faziam todos se divertirem, enquanto Victoria corria e desenhava palavras no ar com um _sparkler_. O bastão de faíscas, formando corações e letras dos Beatles, deixava tudo com uma atmosfera encantadora e totalmente hipnotizante que, combinada à fogueira imensa e à nuvem branca dos cigarros de _marijuana_, parecia um sonho da Alice em seu País das Maravilhas.

E Isabella e Edward riram empolgados quando um Demetri chapado caiu da motocicleta em câmera lenta, rindo ao se estirar no chão e arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos quando saiu correndo com seu cocar de nativo-americano encontrado por ali, aproximando-se do casal e colocando-o na cabeça da herdeira com algum sinal de reverência que fez todos se divertirem.

– À nossa mais nova companheira! – falou animado, mas com uma voz levemente arrastada que arrancou ainda mais risadas dos parceiros.

Ela riu ao entregar seu baseado para o britânico e ajeitar o cocar grande e em tons brancos e azuis.

– É uma honra, senhores! – respondeu maravilhada e talvez levemente aérea.

Uma salva de palmas e assovios dos amigos insanos e completamente entregues a mais enlouquecedora das liberdades, fez a garota se sentir como se tivesse _encontrado_ o lar para descansar sua cabeça.

– Adivinhem o que chegou pra mim hoje, galera! – Sam murmurou malicioso com algo em mãos e, em seguida, jogou pequenas pedrinhas de cocaína para os amigos.

– Caralho, Sam, como eu te amo! – Heidi gritou com um sorriso largo no rosto de traços belos e delicados, ouvindo a risada dos outros, assim como Bella, que – apesar de ter sido uma surpresa para ela – não poderia estar mais interessada e perigosamente curiosa.

– São novinhas e estão puras, vocês vão amar!

Heidi e Demetri logo dividiram uma pedra, ao quebrá-la com algum cartão de crédito idiota e enrolar um pequeno papel para dar a primeira aspirada, assim como James, Emmett e Sam, que jogou outro pedaço para Edward e sua garota.

A morena nem deu tempo de ele questionar se realmente queria fazer aquilo com ela ali, mas logo viu a jovem logo sorrindo misteriosamente para ele antes de pegar o pacotinho transparente e retirar a pedra de lá.

No entanto, ela hesitou por dois segundos, sem saber o que fazer ou como fazer.

– Bella... – O homem tentou pronunciar, confuso, intrigado e totalmente à mercê daquela mulher que o virava de ponta-cabeça.

– Venha me ajudar, Edward – ela esboçou um sorriso lento para ele que, anestesiado por aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, sorriu de volta para a californiana e apoiou a pedra branca no plano da garrafa de uísque quase vazia.

Ele pegou o cartão prateado que agora passava pela mão de Emmett, e quebrou a cocaína até virar pequenos grãos de pó, formando alguns pares de fileiras brancas e opacas. Sem precisar pensar em pegar algum papel, Isabella retirou uma nota de cinquenta dólares de dentro do sutiã escuro, retribuindo o sorriso malicioso e divertido que o britânico lhe lançou.

E ao enrolar a nota de dinheiro e formar um pequeno canudo, Edward deslocou-o para seu nariz, aspirando uma carreira completa e sentindo sua cabeça rodar e parecer amortecida por longos segundos. Ele apenas sorriu preguiçosamente para a herdeira, que, curiosa, pegou a nota enrolada e a colocou por cima da segunda fila do pó da cocaína, sugando com sua narina esquerda metade do conteúdo ali, podendo sentir suas cartilagens arderem enquanto sua mente entrava em um estado mórbido de prazer e embriaguez que a deixou tanto assustada quanto irremediavelmente maravilhada.

Seus pensamentos formavam pequenas nuvens nebulosas e adoravelmente coloridas em meio à sensação de poder e força que jamais a havia possuído de maneira tão intensa. Ela quase podia sentir seu peito pulsando com cada uma das batidas rápidas e erráticas de seu coração, seus músculos vibrando por debaixo da pele que parecia ter a vivacidade de mil deusas nórdicas.

Era como se ela fosse invencível.

Tudo era maior, mais forte, mais vivo, mais intenso. Eram risadas e gargalhadas altas que logo se misturavam a mais aspiradas e mais pensamentos e visões e sons que iam da mais feroz lucidez a mais inapta alucinação.

Edward tinha um sorriso fácil no rosto – seus olhos leves e escuros de pupilas dilatadas – quando olhou para a jovem, talvez um pouco mais sóbrio que os miligramas de pó que havia ingerido outra vez, minutos atrás. Ele viu um pequeno rastro branco nas suaves maçãs do rosto da garota, que o encarou de volta, sorrindo distraída e alta.

O inglês soltou um riso baixo e deliciado, deslizando a ponta de seu polegar em sua pele alva e macia ao retirar os resquícios brancos do pó. E, então, escorregou seus dedos até os lábios cheios e avermelhados que se abriram instantaneamente e sugaram a cocaína no dedo do homem.

Ele sentiu seu membro latejar contra a calça _jeans_.

A língua quente da morena rodeou lentamente o polegar do britânico, prendendo-o em uma leve sucção que quase o fez gemer vergonhosamente sem ao menos estarem nus. E sem dar brechas para qualquer coisa, Isabella colou sua boca à do misterioso Masen, sugando sua língua, seus lábios e depois os mordiscando – sentindo a ereção do jovem pressionado contra sua intimidade coberta apenas pelo curto vestido e a calcinha de renda, assim que ela sentou em seu colo.

As mãos do londrino apertaram o rosto da garota contra o seu, puxando-a e apertando-a contra si, sentindo-a em cada lugar, em cada canto, em cada esquina das juntas furiosas de seu corpo. E enquanto ela puxava e abraçava o pescoço do homem contra seu torso, os dedos longos e firmes escorregaram maldosamente para as pernas esbeltas e desnudas contra os seus quadris, adentrando a saia maleável do vestido como se já tivesse feito aquilo infinitas vezes.

Bella suspirou em deleite contra os lábios lânguidos presos aos seus, sentindo as grandes e fortes mãos do britânico massagearem a pele macia de suas coxas, subindo displicentemente para sua bunda e a prendendo num aperto que fez a jovem soltar outro suspiro. _Merda, ele era tão bom..._

– Edward – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados, infiltrando a mão direita da gola da camiseta branca do rapaz, logo abaixo de sua nuca. E pôde ouvir o baixo grunhido que ele soltou assim que as longas unhas vermelhas arranharam a pele de suas costas, subindo e descendo a linha de sua coluna num ritmo vertiginosamente embriagante.

Os olhos azuis e dilatados a fitaram outra vez, ambos os lábios esboçando sorrisos tencionados de prazer e insanidade que chegavam ao limiar do paraíso e, em seguida, retornavam à superfície terrestre.

Os amigos estavam em suas próprias dimensões, cheirando a baunilha e tomando goles de licor enquanto se iluminavam com os bastões de faíscas e corridas delirantes de motocicleta ao longo da areia clara da praia – sentindo a brisa marítima bater em seus rostos e acalentarem suas almas com cada onda que tocava a orla.

Entretanto, apesar de toda aquela maravilha de estar em uma terra desconhecida e completamente atraente, Edward temeu pela pequena estranha que havia tropeçado em seu caminho. Seu mundo era obscuro e sem volta, era uma realidade que muitos temiam e poucos sobreviviam – e ele tinha medo de qual destino a garota que o encantara teria forças para tomar.

Isabella, de fato, havia encontrado seu ninho e não poderia se sentir melhor. Ou, quem sabe, ela ainda fosse apenas um filhote que não estava pronto para voar sozinho?

Mas ao encarar Edward e ver seu olhar exibindo as mais infinitas sensações que iam desde à preocupação à mais incessante das euforias, ela soube que, talvez, já era hora de se entregar ao ar livre.

* * *

"_Estou cansada de sentir como se eu fosse fodidamente louca_

_Estou cansada de dirigir até eu ver estrelas nos meus olhos_

_É tudo o que eu tenho pra me manter sã, baby"_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Gostaram? Hahahaha' Por favor, não deixem de comentar e me deixarem sabendo o que estão achando da história! ;)_

_Além do mais, quanto mais comentários, mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo! E temos o REVIEW = PREVIEW! Quem comentar, recebe um MP com spoiler do cap seguinte! u.u_

_Obrigada mais uma vez, babies!_

_**Toodles honey**_


	5. Chapter 4 - National Anthem

**N/A:** Babies, como vão? Eu queria avisar que o capítulo seria postado na segunda, mas o Nyah! estava em manutenção e não podiam fazer atualizações... Então seria injusto com os leitores de lá se eu postasse a fanfic apenas aqui! E esse foi o mesmo motivo por eu não ter enviado os MPs com o spoiler, ok? Sorry.

Agora vamos ler o capítulo e curtir mais um pouquinho da Lana na América do Sul! Gente, que diva essa mulher!

E obrigada a minha baby e beta, Aline Bomfim. Te amo, gata.  
Aproveitem o capítulo que está... err... quente! (66'

* * *

_**National Anthem**_

_**.**_

"_Em nossas drogas e em nosso amor_

_E nossos sonhos e nossa fúria_

_Turvando as linhas entre o real e o falso_

_Sombria e solitária, eu preciso de alguém para me abraçar"_

_._

– Isabella, querida, que bom revê-la! – Candice a abraçou assim que abriu a porta, sorrindo para a nora.

– É ótimo revê-la também – Ela sorriu de volta, entrando na bela mansão de meio bilhão de dólares, em Holmby Hills, enquanto a Sra. Biers cumprimentava seus pais.

Após uma noite louca com muitos amassos, álcool e cocaína, Edward deixou a herdeira em casa pouco antes das três da manhã, e depois de um café da manhã ouvindo seu pai lhe chamando de inconsequente por continuar chegando sempre às madrugadas, eles logo se viam na Lamborghini em direção à casa dos pais de Riley, também no oeste de Los Angeles.

– Vocês não vieram mais nos visitar, senti principalmente sua falta, querida – A mulher murmurou, voltando-se para Bella com seus grandes olhos castanhos, idênticos aos do filho, e cabelos caramelo esvoaçando em seus suaves cachos. Ela estava linda em um clássico vestido amarelo ao estilo anos 50, assim como sua mãe em um vestido azul.

– Eu estive presa com a faculdade, sinto muito, Candice – respondeu com um sorriso culpado, ouvindo a risadinha da sogra quando a abraçou outra vez. Logo puderam escutar passos se aproximando e a voz fina e delicada de Bree.

– Ah, vocês chegaram! – A cunhada falou com uma risada, assim que adentrou a imensa sala em tons claros e vitorianos, prendendo a morena em um abraço.

– Oi, Bree, quanto tempo! – Isabella sorriu ao olhar a jovem de 18 anos. Ela estava maior e com mais curvas desde a última vez em que a havia visto, antes de sua viagem a Europa, ostentando beleza em sua saia de cintura alta e blusinha _Chanel_. – Como foi em Amsterdã?

– Maravilhoso! Muita moda, jardins magníficos, restaurantes finos, sem falar nos homens... – comentou com um risinho divertido em seu largo sorriso branco nos lábios cheios. – Eu fui a um show do Andre Rieu simplesmente esplendoroso! Sem falar no desfile da Versace. In-crí-vel!

– Que ótimo – ela murmurou com um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos, embora não deixasse de se sentir feliz pela adolescente de pequeninas íris verdes brilhantes e longos cachos castanho-escuros.

– Não monopolize minha garota, pirralha! – Riley brincou com a irmã assim que se aproximou junto de seu pai, trajando uma calça _jeans_ e um _blazer_ bege por cima da camisa de botões, cumprimentando a namorada com um singelo beijo nos lábios.

Logo, ela se sentou na sala de visitas junto das mulheres, enquanto Richard Biers mostrava aos homens as fotos de sua última viagem de pesca em Aspen. E foi naquele cômodo enorme e tão aconchegante, com todos aqueles móveis e artigos franceses de luxo, que Isabella sentiu sua bile subir e subir e seu estômago se revirar assim como sua cabeça.

_Saudações, senhoras e senhores! Sejam muito bem vindos à perfeição teatral da alta sociedade! _

– Eu acho que Lauren tem um caso com o noivo da Jessica, mas vai saber!

– O quê? Não, a Jessica é quem tem um caso com o filho do próprio noivo! Eu sempre soube que ela estava com aquele velho só por causa da influência dele.

– Semana passada, Angela estava aos beijos com Ben no clube, acreditam? Tudo bem que eles acabaram de se casar, mas que tipo de garota enfia a língua na garganta de um homem em público?

– Leah estava de novo tentando pegar Mike Newton, mas agora que você disse que Jessica tem um caso com ele, já sei bem o motivo...

– Isso é o de menos, porque ontem Leah estava na loja da Bvlgari, ganhando uma nova gargantilha do Jacob. Ele é um nojento!

– E eu não sei? Já pegou todas as patricinhas "comprometidas" de Beverly Hills!

Fofocas, fofocas e mais fofocas. Isabella apenas sorria e confirmava com a cabeça enquanto sentia uma vontade de vomitar corroendo seu estômago. Quantas pessoas já não deviam ter falado dessa maneira sobre ela? Pelas costas, as pessoas tiravam as máscaras e mostravam suas verdadeiras identidades de bestas – verdadeiras feras vestidas de realeza enquanto tudo o que queriam era tirar as máscaras das outras pessoas e continuar no próprio anonimato. Mas naquele mundo ninguém estava a salvo. Ninguém estava no anonimato. Tudo e todos eram motivos, pontes e razões para mais fofocas e conversas e palpites inexplicáveis sobre a vida alheia.

Verdadeiras mentes vazias de almas vazias em corpos ainda mais vazios.

A única coisa que preenchia aquelas pessoas eram o medo, o nojo e a própria e escondida auto-aversão sufocados no assombroso vácuo.

– _O jantar está servido!_ – A empregada de pele bonita e bronzeada murmurou no _hall_ em frente à sala; sua voz estalando como o _timer_ de um forno quando avisa que, se a torta continuar a assar, vai acabar queimando.

Isabella estava à beira do desastre, mesmo estando linda por fora com seu curto vestido evasê em um tom clarinho de salmão, destacando sua cintura com o grosso cinto bege da mesma cor do _scarpin_ que calçava, exceto pelo detalhe dourado na ponta.

Todos estavam rodeados na imensa mesa com uma bela vista para a piscina do jardim – o sol do final da tarde despontando entre o verde das palmeiras e da grama ao refletirem o colorido das flores. Aquilo acalmou a herdeira por dois ou três segundos.

E Bree começou a falar enquanto a morena tentava engolir seu aspargo.

– Amsterdã estava linda durante o Natal, vocês precisavam ter visto! – Os olhos verdes brilharam à medida que sorvia um gole de seu vinho branco.

– Ah, filha, fale sobre Diego! – Sua mãe sorriu ao olhar para a garota.

– Sim, o Diego! – ela disse com uma risadinha. – Acho que ele é o homem dos meus sonhos! E é editor de arte da GQ, acreditam? Eu o conheci no desfile da Versace e passamos toda a _after-party_ conversando! Ele mora em Nova York, mas vem pra cá no próximo final de semana pra me ver de novo!

– Uau, você pegou um ótimo partido, querida! – Renée disse num sorriso, olhando para a filha que logo fingiu uma expressão de felicidade.

– Espero podermos oficializar logo! Preciso de um diamante no meu dedo, por favor! – murmurou exasperada, arrancando uma risada de todos na mesa e alguns pares de olhares ansiosos para Riley e Isabella.

– E vocês, quando pretendem oficializar a relação também? – O pai do jovem questionou ao bebericar sua taça de vinho.

– Não queremos apressar nada, pai – O empresário respondeu, sorrindo para sua garota que suspirou aliviada.

– Ah, mas não iriam apressar coisa alguma! – A mãe da herdeira logo prosseguiu com um largo sorriso e os olhos vibrantes. – Imaginem um casamento dos dois! Seria o evento do ano!

– Seria magnífico! – Candice sorriu. – Iríamos contratar o melhor _buffet_, um belíssimo salão em Santa Monica ou Malibu, uma lua de mel perfeita, maquiadores mais caros, um vestido fantástico da Vera Wang ou Oscar de la Renta...

A herdeira arregalou os olhos ao tentar imaginar tudo aquilo, sentindo cada palavra e expressão maravilhada das mulheres a sufocarem e efervescê-la na agonia.

– Mas eu não preciso do melhor maquiador e do melhor vestido! – ela arquejou em desespero.

– Sim, Isabella, você terá um casamento perfeito com o mais alto ícone da sociedade americana! – Renée tratou de ser firme ao olhar para a menina, colocando seus cabelos alaranjados atrás dos ombros ao encará-la.

– E por que vocês não me perguntam o que eu quero? Ou o que Riley quer? – A jovem morena elevou a voz ao tirar o guardanapo de seu colo e jogá-lo na mesa, frustrada, exaltada e extremamente cansada de tudo aquilo. – Já parou pra pensar se nós dois queremos um casamento perfeito com o mais alto ícone e blábláblá? Já parou pra pensar se nós ao menos queremos um casamento?

– Isabella, onde estão seus modos? – A ruiva grunhiu ao fitar a garota do outro lado da mesa.

– Não sei, provavelmente meus modos estão no mesmo lugar que a sua cara de pau e esse cinismo todo! – ela surtou, levantando-se e olhando para todos. – Será que eu sou a única lúcida aqui? Parece que só eu vejo o quanto essa vida fútil não passa de uma grande encenação!

– Isabella, pare com isso! – Seu pai rosnou, contendo o olhar assustado dos presentes.

– Parar com o quê? Parar de dizer a verdade, é isso? – murmurou ao esboçar um sorrisinho irônico. – Vocês não passam de um bando de urubus que só sabem falar da vida dos outros e se ostentarem! Mas – _surpresa!_ – a vida é mais do que essa piscina rasa de vocês! E eu estou farta disso.

E ao cuspir cada uma de suas palavras, ela empurrou sua cadeira que estava ao lado do namorado, partindo para fora da sala de jantar ao pegar sua bolsa de couro e bater a porta da frente enquanto partia pelo imenso jardim rumo ao portão da entrada principal.

– _Isabella! Isabella, por favor, espere! _– Riley gritou abafado enquanto a jovem marchava enfurecida pela grama. – _Isabella, amor!_

– O que você quer? – ela choramingou nervosa e assustada como uma criança assim que ele a alcançou, prendendo-a em seus braços ao olhar nos grandes olhos verdes.

– O que aconteceu? O que deu em você, querida? – ele perguntou totalmente sem direção, com medo com o que haveria ali.

– E-eu só...

– O que houve com a minha garota? – questionou com um ar abandonado ao acariciar o rosto suave e tão macio.

– A garota que você conheceu não existe mais, Riley, foi isso o que aconteceu. – murmurou baixinho, fitando as íris castanhas que estavam tão confusas quanto sua própria alma.

– O que você quer dizer com isso, Isabella?

– Esse mundo nunca foi meu mundo – Ela meneou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios ao dizer. – Eu me sinto sufocada com tudo isso. Essa vida não é mais o bastante pra mim.

– Amor...

– Depois conversamos, Riley, eu preciso sair daqui! – falou ao respirar fundo e sair do aperto do empresário.

– Isabella, me diz o que está acontecendo... – ele perguntou mais uma vez, um misto de fúria e medo rasgando seu peito.

– Riley, me deixe em paz! Me deixe em paz! – ela gritou completamente ensandecida com aquele controle que a agonizava.

E sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu para fora da mansão com os pensamentos em um turbilhão confuso de palavras-cruzadas; os olhos ardendo com o choro que veio e a garganta doendo ao colocar para fora toda aquela dor que a arrebentava de dentro para fora.

Às vezes, a perfeição sufoca, principalmente quando você não se encaixa nela.

Ninguém a entendia, ninguém percebia sua dor ou a ferida aberta em seu peito. Ninguém tinha a mente tão lúcida quanto a de Isabella Swan – e essa lucidez era seu pior castigo. Era essa lucidez que a fazia perceber as coisas mais do que qualquer pessoa, era essa lucidez que a fazia sentir as coisas mais do que qualquer pessoa, e era essa mesma lucidez que a fazia ter consciência de que o mundo era muito mais do que a pequena redoma que a rodeava. E como uma boa rebelde sem causa – ou com uma grande causa que ninguém além dela mesma percebia – ela queria quebrar a redoma de cristal que a protegia para, então, conhecer o mundo além de seu pequeno mundo.

Muitos poderiam dizer que ela estava errada, que ela não passava de uma garota mimada que queria cometer um grande erro, que só estava querendo chamar atenção ou que estaria passando por alguma crise de 1/5 idade. Mas não. Isabella só queria descobrir o que estava ao seu redor, só queria sair de sua zona de conforto e deixar de viver naquela peça teatral escrita pela perfeição.

Ela não queria mais fazer o papel da garota perfeita. Ela não queria mais aquela vida fútil e patética para si mesma.

A pior imperfeição era a perfeição. E ela gostaria apenas de ser um pouco mais imperfeita para saber se aquele nó em sua garganta sumiria no mesmo instante em que aparecessem suas asas, prontas para fazê-la voar até a liberdade da estrada aberta.

Assim que ela notou, com os olhos vermelhos e embaçados pelas lágrimas, que as luminárias das ruas acendiam-se pouco a pouco conforme o céu escurecia, ela pegou o celular dentro de sua bolsa _Louis Vuitton_ e ligou para o único número que a faria se sentir livre.

– _Bella?_ – A voz grave fez o coração da jovem se esquentar instantaneamente quando ela fungou para responder.

– Edward, eu preciso de você.

– _Você está bem?_ – ele perguntou com carinho ao notar as palavras estremecidas da garota.

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu só preciso de você agora – murmurou com um sorriso, sentindo-se quase bem outra vez.

Após dizer onde estava, não demorou mais que dez minutos para o britânico aparecer em toda a sua magnificente rebeldia num jeito tão James Dean de ser. E ela correu em sua direção assim que ele desceu da _Harley-Davidson_ e a puxou fortemente contra o seu peito.

– Eu senti sua falta – ela sussurrou baixinho com o rosto escondido na camiseta preta do rapaz.

– Eu também, Bella – falou baixinho ao inspirar o perfume delicioso de morango e frésias da herdeira, puxando delicadamente seu rosto para fitar os expressivos olhos verdes cobertos de rímel e delineador. – Por que estava chorando?

– Brigas. Eu estou sempre tão frustrada e magoada! – Os lábios cheios tremeram e ele sentiu seu peito se apertar por um instante, puxando-a novamente para si.

– O que a deixa assim, Bella? – Ele franziu o cenho ao massagear os cabelos longos e escuros enquanto as pequenas mãos da jovem corriam distraidamente em suas costas, por debaixo da camiseta. – O que tem de tão imperfeito em seu mundo?

– As pessoas são sempre tão fúteis e falsas, só se importam com o dinheiro e as aparências... – Ela fungou novamente, mas logo sentiu um sorriso nos lábios ao ter uma pequena ideia. – Que tal você ver com seus próprios olhos? Conheça _meu_ mundo esta noite, Edward.

O inglês sentiu sua boca brincar com um sorriso sutil ao ver a expressão finalmente mais animada e feliz da garota, e ele jamais poderia lhe negar algo com aqueles grandes olhos o fitando daquele jeito.

– Oferta tentadora, _madame_.

– Então vamos começar com um jantar decente, porque eu estou morrendo de fome! – Isabella sorriu, arrancando uma deliciosa gargalhada do homem assim que a puxou para a garupa de sua motocicleta.

Assim que os dois chegaram ao _Citrus At Social Hollywood_, a morena esperou sentir alguma coisa diferente ali. Ela já fora àquele restaurante inúmeras vezes, mas agora ansiava para ver se ele iria parecer mais aconchegante ou certo de se estar – no entanto, ela começava a perceber que talvez a resolução de seus problemas não fosse introduzir Edward ao seu mundo e sim introduzir a si mesma em seu próprio mundo.

Ele soltou um assovio assim que passaram pelas portas francesas de vidro, adentrando o restaurante.

– Se você está querendo me convencer que o seu mundo é chato, acho que você está fazendo da maneira errada! – murmurou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto à medida que admirava o ambiente, fazendo a garota soltar uma risadinha divertida.

O recinto possuía uma decoração extremamente requintada que lembrava o estilo renascentista, com luzes douradas vindas de belas luminárias de vidro redondas dando um charme especial. Mesas de madeira e cadeiras e sofás em tons de verde eram dispostos no carpete escuro de todo o salão, com pilastras espelhadas que se ligavam ao teto milimetricamente arquitetado, coberto por inúmeras cúpulas com desenhos feitos à mão que mais pareciam algum retrato do século XV. Os tons de amarelo e dourado forneciam um encanto pessoal de aconchego em sintonia à iluminação baixa e harmoniosa.

Eles se acomodaram em uma mesa redonda no meio do salão e logo pediram uma boa garrafa de champanhe para começarem a noite. Contudo, o que despertou a atenção da jovem não foi nada ligado à decoração maravilhosa ou às pessoas ali, e sim o britânico que retirou sua jaqueta de couro, deixando belas tatuagens à mostra.

– Eu não sabia que você era tatuado – ela comentou com um traço de encanto e curiosidade que atravessou seus olhos, mordendo os lábios ao analisar os lindos desenhos.

– Desde a adolescência – Ele sorriu, curvando-se na mesa enquanto as íris verdes admiravam cada pintura.

Seu braço esquerdo era completamente coberto pelas _tattoos_ e, embora a camiseta preta cobrisse o início dos braços musculosos, a californiana poderia notar que o desenho começava em seu ombro e ia até o punho – num misto de desenhos tribais e flores japonesas que despertavam curiosidade. Já no braço direito ela poderia ver alguma frase em seu antebraço e, em seu pulso, as palavras "coragem" e "medo" escritas uma embaixo da outra e separadas por uma barra. Eram realmente belas tatuagens.

– O que quer dizer? – ela sussurrou ao se referir ao último desenho, tocando-o suavemente com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele franziu o cenho ao medir as palavras; ambos olhando a marca.

– Todo mundo tem medos, Bella – Sua voz soou baixa e profunda, e ele pôde ver os pelos do braço da jovem se arrepiarem. – Mas lá no fundo sempre há a coragem também. Uma anula a outra, basta decidir qual levar pra sua vida.

Seus olhos se encontraram no mesmo momento, dizendo mais que qualquer frase. Ele via a confusão e o medo nos olhos verdes, mas ela podia ver o mesmo medo e confusão nos olhos azuis, camuflados por uma coragem que ela não sabia se era real ou imposta. Pelo pouco que ela havia provado de Edward Masen, no entanto, ela poderia dizer que a coragem que havia ali era resultado de uma vida nada fácil para apenas um garoto que tivera de crescer rápido demais.

E durante todo o jantar, eles ficaram nessa pequena bolha que os envolvia deliciosamente, perdendo-se no olhar um do outro enquanto conversavam, rindo do camarão em seus pratos, divertindo-se ao beber goles e mais goles de champanhe. Isabella ignorou completamente um ou dois olhares estranhos vindos de alguns amigos de seus pais que notou por ali, ela não se importava com ninguém mais.

Ela gargalhou quando Edward a levantou e a movimentou em uma dança suave e feliz pelo salão ao som de Johnny Cash, roubando um pedaço de torta de umas senhoras esnobes e distraídas com suas próprias palavras de desprezo. _Danem-se os efeitos do álcool. Ele era errado, mas era tão divertido!_

E enfim ela percebeu que o problema de sua vida não era a falta de Edward, mas sim o excesso do seu mundo que a cansava. Ela não queria uma vida regada a mentiras e falsidades – ela queria a outra vida... E isso incluía o belo britânico.

Após o jantar, o casal partiu na _Harley_ rumo à boate há apenas dois minutos dali. A _Roxbury_ estava lotada como sempre, vibrando de jovens em seus tons escuros de roxo e azul na iluminação contemporânea e excitante. A música da Natalia Kills sacudia os alto-falantes com a batida soturna e hipnotizante de _Zombie_, e Isabella sorriu para o britânico que retribuiu com um sorriso de lado que, com certeza, deveria pertencer a Elvis Presley ou James Dean.

Ele pressionou suas mãos grandes e firmes nos quadris da garota, direcionando seus lábios pela mandíbula até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha coberto por pequenos brincos de pérolas e diamantes, onde mordiscou a pele macia, deslizando sua língua ao sentir o corpo feminino estremecer contra o seu.

_"Não consegue manter suas mãos longe de mim. Eu acho que ele está olhando para mim, mas ele está olhando através de mim."_

A herdeira sentia os músculos contra o seu, mexendo, dançando sensualmente com o contato enlouquecedor de seus quadris unidos. E ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando deslizou seus dedos pelo pescoço do homem, alcançando os fios acobreados de seus cabelos assim que os olhos azuis a fitaram com a altura de um abismo.

Os dois sorriram antes de colar seus lábios em um beijo quente e tão feroz quanto o sangue que corria rápido em suas veias e artérias.

_"Você me quer pelo meu corpo? Você me quer pelo meu cérebro?"_

A língua quente do inglês tocou e sugou a língua da garota em uma textura alucinante, sentindo o gosto delicioso de álcool ser compartilhado por seus lábios e sugado pelo desejo que tomava os corpos de ambos. Eles conseguiam sentir o coração bater fugaz em seus peitos enquanto as mãos da jovem corriam os ombros e o cabelo do homem, que apertava sua cintura e, então, deslizava os dedos com força e vontade pelo rosto suave e puxava os longos fios cor de mogno.

_"Quando ele coloca suas mãos em mim, envia arrepios através do meu corpo."_

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior do britânico, mastigando-o deliciosamente entre seus dentes à medida que sentia o corpo grande e másculo a puxar para ainda mais perto e tomar sua boca em um beijo dominador. E os dois se arrepiaram.

– Vamos pro camarote – A voz da garota saiu baixa e estremecida por baixo da batida sensual da música, sussurrando contra os lábios do rapaz que a fitou de volta.

– Agora. – ele murmurou somente, agarrando sua mão ao subirem as escadas e chegarem ao mezanino.

A luz ali era ainda mais baixa e tinha apenas alguns pares de jovens perdidos entre amassos e bebidas – e Bella não se surpreendeu ao notar algumas mulheres irem e virem do banheiro, mexendo no nariz e com olhares tanto quanto distantes. Sorrindo, ela se ergueu na ponta dos _scarpins_ para sussurrar no ouvido de Edward.

– Eu tenho uma surpresinha pra gente.

E com aquele sorriso travesso de ar perigoso, a morena seguiu até o bar com iluminação escura e vermelha à medida que o britânico acomodava-se no sofá em um canto mais denso, observando as inúmeras pessoas na pista de dança que ele mesmo estava há poucos instantes. A herdeira, entretanto, curvou-se no balcão de detalhes dourados ao chamar com o dedo um específico _barman_.

– Você ainda vende? – ela perguntou no ouvido do homem de pele clara e olhos escuros, que sorriu instantaneamente.

E segundos depois, Isabella se sentava ao lado do londrino com uma risadinha escapulindo de seus lábios.

– O que acha? – questionou baixinho assim que ele a encarou, agitando um pequeno pacotinho com um grama ou dois do pó branco que o _barman_ vendia, mas ela nunca realmente tivera coragem de experimentar até a noite anterior.

Edward sorriu arrastado antes de beijar a boca avermelhada da morena e sussurrar um "você primeiro" em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir e andar tranquilamente até o banheiro feminino que estava cheio. Ao abrir uma das cabines, ela abaixou a tampa da privada, despejando um punhado de cocaína e separando-o com seu cartão de créditos. E depois de enrolar um dólar qualquer e aspirar a droga, ela gargalhou baixinho antes de socar tudo na bolsa, limpando o rosto em frente ao espelho e voltando sorridente para a área vip.

E entre idas e vindas ao banheiro, ela e o britânico se divertiam com uma dose e outra de vodca e talvez alguns _shots_ de tequila com muito sal e limão. Enquanto seus lábios se beijavam mais uma vez, ele murmurou algo contra eles, encarando os olhos verdes.

– É disso que você não gosta no seu mundo, Bella? – inquiriu com um leve tom confuso e irônico, tentando entender o ponto da garota ao passo que deslizava suas mãos pelo rosto bonito e delicado.

Ela suspirou, enrugando o nariz em uma careta adorável ao pensar em suas palavras.

– Essa é só uma noite, Edward – Deu de ombros, fitando seus olhos. – Durante uma noite assim é tudo ótimo, mas, quando chega o dia seguinte, lá estão os mesmos problemas, as mesmas encenações e futilidades de sempre.

– É disso que você não gosta? Das encenações? – continuou questionando, curioso.

– Isso tudo é muito frustrante, sabe? – Ela mordeu os lábios. – É como se eu tivesse que representar um papel que não é meu. Enquanto a minha vida está jogada de lado, eu estou sendo alguém que não sou de verdade.

– Então o problema não é o dinheiro? – Ele sorriu de canto, mexendo as sobrancelhas e fazendo-a rir.

– Tecnicamente, se não fosse o dinheiro e o poder, essas encenações não seriam tão úteis – respondeu com escárnio, respirando fundo. – Mas é tudo por causa de um status idiota. Ninguém se importa com ninguém, só sabe falar mal pelas costas enquanto gastam seus dinheiros como se mais da metade do mundo não fosse tão miserável a ponto de nem conseguir comprar a própria comida!

Ele assentiu ao franzir a testa, sentindo a angústia de sua menina.

– Eu não preciso de roupas patéticas de grife e um carro de um milhão de dólares, Edward – ela sussurrou, encarando suas íris azuis. – Ninguém precisa. A ostentação é uma idiotice.

– Eu entendo o seu ponto – O jovem murmurou preso na lucidez, embora sua mente tivesse pequenos lapsos animados pelo pó.

– Eu sei que entende, Edward – Ela sorriu, mas antes que pudesse prosseguir e dizer qualquer outra coisa, seus olhos acompanharam uma figura que apareceu no outro lado do mezanino do camarote. E seu coração pulou uma batida.

– O que foi? – O inglês perguntou ao ver a expressão de espanto da morena, olhando ao redor para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Uma amiga! – replicou ao voltar seu olhar para ele, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. – Precisamos dar o fora. Se ela me vir...

– Então vamos! – ele falou somente, pegando a herdeira pela mão e correndo para a outra saída da área vip.

Isabella deu mais uma olhada para trás, vendo Bree chegar acompanhada de Jessica, Lauren e mais alguns _playboys_ do oeste de LA. Se a cunhada a visse ali, ela nem gostaria de imaginar o desastre que aconteceria.

Então ela correu agarrada ao britânico, descendo em disparada as escadas de ferro do lado oposto ao chegarem à pista de dança e atravessarem entre milhares de pessoas, correndo esbaforidos e agitados por toda aquela adrenalina até alcançarem a porta de frente da boate e pisarem no asfalto.

E Bella não conseguiu conter as risadinhas que atravessaram sua garganta. Edward a olhou com um rosto divertido assim que pararam no meio da rua, gargalhando quando os olhos verdes o fitaram travessos e divertidos por trás de toda aquela adrenalina.

Eles sentiram a cocaína bater em seus cérebros à medida que o álcool anuviava e alucinava suas mentes, dando-lhes a sensação de que a invencibilidade estava mais próxima do que qualquer objeto palpável. E a californiana mordeu os lábios com um sorriso sapeca antes de puxar o rapaz contra o seu corpo e prendê-lo em um beijo que enviou uma mensagem de perigo e desejo que tocou cada uma de suas células.

O homem prendeu suas mãos na cintura da morena, trazendo-a para si enquanto sugava sua boca e sentia o membro latejar contra seu baixo ventre. E ele se arrepiou ao sentir as longas unhas vermelhas arranharem suavemente suas costas por baixo do tecido da camiseta. Sua vontade era jogar a garota em suas costas e fodê-la até esquecer seu nome.

Em meio a beijos e mãos bobas, Edward a puxou para sua moto e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, levando-a para um lugar que ela não fazia ideia, mas que ela iria com toda certeza. Os lábios femininos e macios brincavam no pescoço e na nuca do inglês, fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem à medida que seus olhos tentavam se manter atentos à estrada, apenas sentindo as coxas da morena contra os seus quadris e suas mãos acariciando seu abdômen. Era sensualmente delirante.

Logo estacionaram em algum prédio antigo próximo ao _Historic Core_ e, com a boca do londrino colada a sua, Isabella percebeu que eles estavam no apartamento dele. Edward fechou a porta com os pés enquanto empurrava a mulher contra a parede e repuxava as longas pernas que rodearam sua cintura. E ela gemeu ao sentir o volume contra seu baixo ventre, estocando-a deliciosamente entre as roupas enquanto os lábios quentes e ferozes do jovem a beijavam.

Suas pequenas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros largos, arrancando a jaqueta de couro para longe dos braços musculosos. A boca do londrino escorregou para seu pescoço, sugando a pele macia e alva e fazendo a garota delirar com um gemido que arrepiou Edward. E as mãos firmes dele apertavam suas coxas e subiam por sua bunda, agarrando-a e deixando-a sentir ainda mais a ereção que doía em contra seu _jeans_.

– Oh, Edward – ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio quando os longos dedos deslizaram em sua pele por debaixo do vestido claro.

– Tão gostosa, Bella... – murmurou de volta com a voz entre arquejos, subindo sua boca novamente até a dela para encarar as orbes verdes em desejo. – Eu quero você.

– Foda-se, eu também quero você – Suspirou com os olhos exasperados, puxando-o para um beijo quente enquanto seus dedos tocavam o abdômen definido do homem e puxava sua camiseta preta para cima, jogando-a em algum lugar da sala escura.

Logo ela sentiu seu corpo ser levado para o quarto assim que ele a colocou de pé sobre o chão encarpetado, distribuindo beijos molhados por seu pescoço ao afastar seus cabelos e deslizar o zíper de seu vestido para baixo, revelando um corpo esbelto e apetitoso coberto apenas por uma _lingerie_ branca e rendada.

Ela conteve um gemido quando as grandes mãos abaixaram as alças de seus ombros e deixaram o tecido cair de seu corpo para tocar o piso. Ele, no entanto, não conteve um grunhido de prazer e o toque nervoso de sua pele contra a pele da garota. E tocou a cintura nua de Isabella ao apreciar os deliciosos e pequenos seios envolvidos pelo sutiã quando ela colou seus lábios em mais um beijo embriagante.

A morena sentiu os dedos firmes embolando-se em seu cabelo enquanto ela apertava e arranhava as costas deliciosamente musculosas, fazendo-o gemer em sua boca. Ela desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça escura, infiltrando-as até tocar o traseiro delicioso do homem por debaixo da boxer que ele usava, colando seus corpos ainda mais e não conseguindo resistir ao volume tentador que tocava sua barriga.

Isabella levou seus dedos para o fecho do _jeans_, desabotoando-o e abaixando o zíper até sentir o tecido raspar pelas pernas fortes do londrino, coberto apenas por uma boxer preta de dar água na boca. E ela encarou os intensos olhos azuis assim ele afastou seus lábios, deslizando as grandes mãos pelos seios cobertos pelo sutiã de rendas que a deixava com um ar diabolicamente angelical. E, então, jogou-a na cama, subindo sobre o corpo pequeno que o fez salivar.

Ela mordeu os lábios entre um longo gemido assim que a boca e a língua de Edward circularam sua barriga, subindo torturantemente para o seu colo assim que desatou o fecho do sutiã e o deslizou para longe. Ele lambeu os lábios ao apreciar a deleitável beleza daquela californiana e fitar seu rosto quente com aqueles longos cabelos escuros espalhados entre os lençóis.

– Você é minha, Bella – murmurou ao tocar seus narizes, sentindo suas respirações saírem erráticas em um arquejo. – _Minha._

– Toda sua, Edward – Ela suspirou contra um beijo em seus lábios, os quais desceram sensualmente até tocar seus peitos e circularem seus mamilos prazerosamente. – Sou toda sua.

As mãos do britânico apertavam os seios enquanto sua boca rodeava a auréola firme e intumescida em um tom rosado que o fez salivar em deleite, desfrutando do sabor deliciosamente viciante de Isabella Swan. Os gemidos e suspiros que ela soltava eram os maiores prazeres de Edward, sentindo seu membro pulsar em sua boxer com a vontade delirante de se enterrar naquela bela garota. E assim que suas mãos e seus beijos vagaram rumo ao sul, ele esboçou um suave sorriso em seus lábios ao ouvir o delicado arquejo que ela soltou, colocando a pequena mão sobre os dedos do homem que a tocavam por cima da calcinha – e ela gemeu de prazer.

Ele deslizou o pequeno tecido rendado pelas longas pernas, deliciando-se com a visão maravilhosa daquela mulher nua em sua cama e a prendendo em um beijo enquanto escorregava suas mãos para a intimidade da jovem.

– Você está tão molhada, Bella... – Os dois gemeram com a sensação entorpecente; e o inglês movimentou seus dedos em sua entrada e, então, voltando para o clitóris em um vaivém que anuviou a mente da herdeira.

Ela tocou o rosto suave do homem e os girou na grande cama, deitando-o sobre os lençóis e gemendo quando ele a penetrou com um dedo e, em seguida, escorregou ambas as suas mãos para os quadris alvos e gostosos da morena. Deitada em suas coxas, ela tirou a boxer preta de Edward, deslizando-a por suas pernas e a jogando em algum canto enquanto mordia o lábio inferior ao fitar a grande ereção que fez seu baixo ventre pulsar em desejo.

– Eu quero você dentro de mim, Edward – A jovem sussurrou com os olhos brilhando de excitação, tocando o membro enriste do britânico.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente assim que ele lhe entregou uma camisinha que estava sobre o criado-mudo, abrindo-a e a deslizando por todo o comprimento, o que a fez se arrepiar com o gemido delicioso que saiu dos lábios dele.

E não foi necessária mais nenhuma palavra. O homem girou-os outra vez, prendendo a morena embaixo de seu corpo musculoso em um suave bronzeado e a fazendo arquejar em anseio ao sentir sua ereção tocando-a exatamente onde ela mais ansiava.

– _Porra, Bella..._ – ele sussurrou, apertando os quadris da jovem assim que ela rodeou suas pernas ao longo dele e, então, foi penetrada pelo membro longo e grosso do inglês.

– Ah – gemeu ao senti-lo preenchê-la, agarrando o rosto do jovem e puxando os cabelos de sua nuca ao mexer seus quadris em uma sincronia delirantemente perfeita a de Edward.

Começou suave em um movimento lento e hipnotizante e, então, seus corpos uniram-se suados e calorosos em um ritmo que os embriagou mais do que qualquer droga ilícita.

O homem deslizou suas mãos para os seios da garota, apertando-os e arrancando gemidos enlouquecedores dela, que estava a ponto de perder o único fio que ainda a ligava à consciência. Era quente, era excitante, era libertador. Era como se Edward estivesse em cada canto de sua mente e de seu corpo, tocando-a com a mais sincera e hipnotizante vontade e sedução.

Suas mãos viajaram para as costas nuas e musculosas, arranhando-as com suas unhas _stiletto_ em um vermelho vibrante e fazendo o britânico gemer e grunhir em seu ouvido, estocando com força enquanto ela movia seus quadris cada vez mais com ele e contra ele.

– Edward! – ela gritou ao sentir suas mãos em sua bunda e penetrar fundo. _Estava tão perto..._

– Merda, Bella, você é tão apertada... – O londrino gemeu com a voz arfante, deslizando seu rosto até tocar os narizes de ambos. E ele encarou os olhos da morena gritar em prazer.

Os movimentos estavam rápidos, fortes, erráticos e completamente perfeitos naquele vaivém embriagante que unia seus corpos escorrendo suor e desejo. E Isabella gemeu outra vez, franzindo o cenho e sentindo-se cada vez mais perto.

– Porra, Edward, eu vou...

– Goze, goze pra mim, Bella – ele pediu em arquejos, respirando pesado contra o rosto da morena antes de puxá-la para um beijo quente e aumentar suas estocadas.

Ela apertou os olhos ao sentir seu baixo ventre formigar e os seus ossos derreterem com aquela sensação deliciosa que estava cada vez mais próxima.

– Abra os olhos, Bella – Edward sussurrou ao encostar seus narizes outra vez, encarando as íris verdes e exasperadas em desejo da mulher. – Eu quero ver você.

E foi como o pedido final de uma prece, fazendo-a sentir seus músculos rodearem o membro do homem e apertá-lo delirantemente enquanto ela gritava ao sentir o prazer preencher cada fibra e cada célula de seu corpo.

O britânico viu os olhos verdes foguearem em prazer, e espasmos tomarem o corpo da garota quando ela soltou um longo gemido que o arrepiou, seguido de outro grito de deleite que se misturou ao rosnado de Edward e os arrebatou por completo enquanto explodiam em um prazer inexplicável.

E Isabella sorriu.

Era seu pequeno pedaço de paraíso.

.

"_Vermelho, branco, azul está nos céus_

_O verão está no ar_

_E, baby, o paraíso está em seus olhos"_

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? (66' Hahahahaha'  
Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto! E lembrem-se: REVIEW = PREVIEW!  
Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam, estou curiosa! u.u  
**Toodles honey**

**Grupo:** **facebook(PONTO)com/groups/501155363274932/**


End file.
